Tales From The Caerus
by JimmyP
Summary: Follow the series from the eyes of a ship in the fleet, The Caerus. Story no longer being updated.
1. Miniseries, Night 1

**A/N: Hello. This is my first BSG fic and I've set myself quite a challenge. I had the idea of doing a fic about a ship that's part of the fleet that we don't see on the show. Each chapter will accompany an episode of the proper series and show the events that occur on that ship during that time, some of which will interact with the show itself (although never too much, I'm not changing the actual story). Hope you guys like it. This chapter might seem a little clunky and it was very hard to work out how it should start off. Please review and tell me if you like it.**

* * *

**Tales From The Caerus**

**Miniseries, Night 1**

Sneaking into the hustle and bustle of the market, Dean Cryda made his way towards the Lamia space port. This was his chance, his moment to get off of this lousy planet. He had lived on Leonis all of his life and he felt he needed to get out, see the rest of the colonies, if he was ever going to be successful in his life. He didn't yet know if he was under the Gods' favours, but he knew that Lamia probably wasn't one of their main priorities.

"Accepting any passengers?" he asked one of the ships captains. The captain laughed in response.

"Even if I was I wouldn't accept the likes of you."

Dean scowled and walked back into the crowd. His parents had never made that much money and it probably showed in his appearance. He was never going to able to afford high Caprican fashion...heck, he couldn't even afford the clothes people wore on Virgon. If he ever made anything for himself, he would send money back to them. Probably wouldn't make up for not telling them he was going somewhere but at least it was something

"Hey!"

Dean looked around. Had someone just called him? People rushed past him as he stood on his toes to see any likely suspects but before he had a chance to think, his face hit the sand on the ground with a loud thump. He sat up quickly as people ignored him as they walked past. He saw a red patch where his face had been, followed by his fingertips turning a similar colour as he touched his nose.

"Great."

"Hey...you there...need any help?"

Looking up, Dean saw the sillouette of a man, holding out his hand. Dean quickly took it, hoisting himself back up. He barely had time to claim his bag before he was pulled towards the outskirts of the crowd.

"Important life tip...don't stand on tippy-toes in the middle of a space port." Dean looked round to finally catch a glimpse of the man who had helped him. He seemed to be much older than him, 35 to 40 years old maybe. They shook hands.

"I'm Dean...Dean Cryda."

"Marcus Talon."

"Well...it was nice to meet you Marcus."

Dean began to walk off but Marcus placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him back around.

"I overheard you needed a ship."

Dean looked round. "I don't...Wait, was you the guy who called out to me."

Marcus held up his hands. "Guilty as charged. My ships round back. Not exactly what you'd call lap of luxury but...to be honest, I don't think you're gonna get much better. It will get you from A to B which something tells me is all you need."

"Where you headed?"

"Caprica City. Don't get much fancier than that, huh?" Dean's face lit up.

"How much?"

Marcus seemed to be thinking. "About...70 cubits seems fair."

Dean couldn't believe his luck. "70? Sure you don't mean 700?" If he was offering it that cheap, the ship must be a hell-hole.

"I'm sure. You wanna see her? She's just round back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's she called?"

"The Caerus. Named after the God of opportunity and luck. Feels a fitting name with all the close scrapes she's had. What do you think of her?"

Dean just nodded his head. It could have been worse he supposed. The ship did look quite old but, he was only expecting to make one trip on there. He thought he could stomach it.

"Let me show you inside."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside, the ship wasn't so bad. There was a massive cargo hold, possibly a bit too big seeing how the bedrooms were kinda small. The dining area was a decent size though. The ship was...cosy. Comforting to Dean...reminded him of his own home with his parents.

"What do you say?" Dean handed over the money and Marcus smiled. "Good, that's everybody then. Rest of the crew and passengers went to the market for a few hours. Should be able to meet them soon."

Suddenly Dean heard footsteps enter the cargo hold. A woman's voice cried out "This the last passenger?"

Marcus raised his head to speak over Dean. "Yep. Dean I'd like you to meet Violet, my trusty co-pilot." Dean held out his hand for a hand-shake to which Violet obliged.

"Nice to meet you, Dean."

"You too, Violet." Dean had to admit, Violet was quite pretty...in an unusual sort of way. She turned her attention back to Marcus.

"Logan managed to finally get some replacement thrusters. Quite cheap too. About a quarter of the price they were charging in Leonis City." Leonis was renowned for having a big rich-poor divide. At the establishment of the Colonies, certain areas of the planet had been rich with Tylium, making certain families very rich while other suffered in the harsh conditions. Nowadays, the tylium had pretty much dried up but the barons kept their wealth while the poor still suffered.

"That's good to hear. Saves us worries of not being able to start again." Suddenly Marcus noticed Dean was still listening. "...not that it happens a lot..of course." He laughed nervously and quickly walked off towards the cockpit. Violet turned back to Dean. "I'll probably see you at dinner. Was nice to meet you Dean."

"Yeah, you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was an...interesting experience. Dean was able to meet the rest of the crew. First, there was Logan.

"So...what do you do around here?"

Logan replied with a mouthful of food. "I...rum the...emgine. Keep her...running...dandy." He had a strong Aerolon accent and was hard enough to understand with his mouth empty...let alone now. His parents had probably been farmers, which would explain why he was good with machinery. Probably also explained his bad manners...not that Dean was stereotyping or anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then there was Max.

"I'm the brawn. Keep these little motherfrakkers from getting their frakking asses blown off. Some of these territories can be really frakking dangerous which we travel to. Have to make sure everyones in one piece. Make sure we don't get frakked." And Dean thought his Grandpa had a potty mouth. He had to admit though, Max looked pretty tough. Must have had military training. He could probably keep people safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean also learnt that the Caerus was taking some other passengers.

"I'm Krista."

"Dean." The both shook hands across the table. She had long blonde hair and seems to be in her late 20s. "So, what brings you on the Caerus?"

"Oh, erm...I'm going to visit my son. He lives there with his father...they moved away a few years ago and...I haven't been able to afford a ticket." Dean noticed that Krista seemed a bit upset. "So...how about you?"

"Oh, I'm hoping that Caprica can offer me more opportunities than I have here. Plus, I couldn't wait to get away from my parents, I mean..." Sudeenly, Dean realises his comments may have been inappropriate seeing on what Krista had just told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, there was Mason.

"I'm a doctor. Well...training to be one anyway."

"How come your taking the Caerus then? Can't you afford to travel on a better ship?"

"I suppose, but, you meet better people this way."

Dinner was just winding down Mason left to return to his room and Marcus turned his attention to Dean. "Did you hear about the Galactica? One of the best ships there ever was in the fleet and they're turning it into a frakking museum. It's a disgrace."

Violet sat down next to Marcus. "But, I mean, it's not actually like it's needed in the military any more. Why not let it pay tribute to our history. It would just be destroyed anyway if it wasn't. Dean, what do you think?"

Dean shrugged. "Doesn't bother me I suppose but...I can see where Mr. Talon..."

A hand was held up in protest. "Please, call me Marcus."

"Right...I can see where Marcus is coming from."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride was smooth. Dean relaxed as he felt the smooth sway of the ship. However, this mood was ruined when a frantic voice came across the intercom.

"Oh frak, everybody, report to the cockpit immediately! Immediately!"

Marcus sounded panicked and Dean became worried. He quickly got dressed and walked out his temporary quarters where he met with Krista.

"Any idea what this is about?"

She shook her head. "Whatever it is...it sounds important." Suddenly there was a sudden lurch as they felt the ship make an FTL jump. It didn't feel like the ship was used to such an activity.

They both walked into the cockpit where Marcus and Violet sat. Everyone else was already there. Max spoke up. "Now are you gonna tell us what the frak is going on?"

Marcus stood up. "OK, everybody, don't panic but...I think the colonies have come under attack." Shock seemed to fill the room as people began to panic and ask questions.

"Is it the Cylons?"

"C'mon, don't be serious..."

"What kind of attack?"

"Are we safe here?"

"I need to call my..."

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Marcus stood up. "Everybody needs to stay calm. I jumped into an area between Leonis and Canceron. It's pretty hidden. We should wait here until we form a plan. For now...er...Violet...go check supplies, you...er...Mason was it?"

"Yes sir."

"I told you before, call me Marcus...and...you said you was a doctor right?" Mason nodded in agreement. "Good...go to the make-shift infirmary, check medical supplies. Logan...if you haven't changed the thrusters yet do so immediately...we can't afford to get stuck, and check for other faults. Max, check weapons." Marcus then turned to his final two passengers.

"You two...the size of the FTL jump just knocked out the radio...find anything you could that can pick up a signal, so we can find out what the frak is going on." With that, the crew split up each going their separate ways. Dean and Krista began checking each room for some sort of radio equipment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Need a hand?" Dean held up his arm as Krista grabbed it, thus helping her to climb down the ladder. She wasn't really wearing the best clothes for exploring the ships basement but, in all fairness, no-one would have expected she would have to. She finally reached the bottom and looked around the dingy room. It was full of old equipment. The amount of dust showed the people didn't come down here often.

Dean looked behind as Krista seemed to rub her eyes. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I...was...I was just thinking about my son."

"Do you want to sit down."

Krista shook her head. "Better to keep my mind off it." She walked ahead of Dean and began rummaging through the boxes. Dean soon joined her, looking at equipment that he had no idea how to use. After about 20 minutes, Krista called Dean over. "I found a radio." She flicked a switch and static came over. "Still has power."

"Good, now let's try and find a signal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This it?" Marcus had finished reading over the list Violet had made. "This all our supplies?"

"Unfortunately Marcus, it is. We had planned to do a major re-stock when we got to Caprica. Maybe, in hindsight, we should have stocked up as we went. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologise...how was we to know?" Marcus sighed. "Hopefully, we'll run into somebody who can help us soon."

"Do you reckon other colonies have been attacked?"

"I really don't know Vi, I really don't."

Suddenly, the DRADIS began to beep.

"What's that?"

Marcus checked the screen.

"Shit, incoming!"

"What do we do?"

Marcus thought for a moment. "Only thing we can do. We jump!"

"We jump less than an hour ago. The ship might not be able to take it."

"She may surprise us. Set us up. And tell Logan to do the same" Reluctantly Violet began inputting commands as Marcus looked out, hiding his emotions as best he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think we're getting a signal."

"_Go...oran...All..."_

Suddenly the ship lurched as it had done before and the radio returned to static.

Krista looked confused "Was that another jump?"

"Yeah...let's find out what's going on."

Marcus and Krista made their way back towards the cockpit, where the rest of the crew was assembled. Max spoke up. "What the frak just happened?"

"We had an incoming Cylon missile. We had to jump. The biggest the ships ever done."

"Where are we now?" asked Logan.

"Quite near Caprica. Hopefully we'll have more chance of rescue around the richer colonies."

Max scoffed. "Yeah, and more chance of attack."

"Let's hope we find help before then. Dean, Krista, did you find a radio?"

"Yeah...er...we left it down in the basement...but I don't think I remember how to get back."

"Max, you go get it. Hopefully someone knows what's going on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max dropped down the ladder and immediately found the radio on the ground. He prepares to climb back up when her heard a noise in dark back area. He pulled out his gun and cautiously made his way forward.

"Who's there?"

He moved away some containers. Hiding behind them was a woman. She looked up at Max.

"Are you alive?"

Max seemed confused. "Who the hell are you?"


	2. Miniseries, Night 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. Let me know what you think. I'll probably not update this quick in the future, we shall see. And remember to review and let me know what you think aswell as any suggestions and theories.**

* * *

**Miniseries, Night 2**

"Who the hell are you?"

Max kept his gun raised as the woman stood up from behind the crates.

"Please...I only wanted a place to stay."

"I said who the frak are you?"

The woman stepped fully into the light. She was tall and skinny with platinum blonde hair.

"My name is Natasha. I...I illegally boarded your ship. I'm sorry."

"How the frak did you get down here without Marcus noticing."

Natasha shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Mr..."

"Call me Max."

"Mr. Max. I do not know of this Marcus you speak of."

Max sighed. "You better come up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, the crew in the cockpit heard approaching footsteps. Logan piped up.

"About time. How long does it take to fetch a frakkin' radio?"

It was then that Max appeared with Natasha in tow.

"Oh...that's why!"

The crew seemed confused.

"Who the frak is she?" asked Violet.

"You tell me." Max replied. The entire crew turned to face Natasha, waiting for her story.

"My name is Natasha Dante. I...I don't have any money. I wanted to leave Lamia so I snuck onto your ship. I hope it's not too much trouble."

Marcus seemed thoroughly pissed off.

Natasha continued. "I heard some people talking about an attack on the colonies. Is it true?"

"Unfortunately yes" replied Marcus. "I can't say I'm happy that you're here but...this is desperate times now. I'm sure we could find you a place to stay."

Natasha smiled. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

The crew smiled and began to introduce themselves to Natasha. Marcus leaned over to Mason. "You better check her out. You don't know what diseases these illegal's have." Mason nodded. He would check her out when he had the chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the drama over the new arrival had died down, the attention fell back on the radio and any possible signal it could pick up. After a while of fiddling with the dial, a signal managed to get through.

"_This is an automated message. All government officials, please go to Case Orange."_

"What's that?" asked Krista.

Mason replied. "Whatever it is...it doesn't sound good."

"We should just hold tight." Said Marcus. "Hopefully someone will find us."

Violet responded. "But what if they don't?"

Marcus didn't answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was thinking in his quarters, about all the things he may not be able to go back to on Leonis, his family especially, when Violet knocked on his door.

"Can I come in?"

"Errr...sure."

Violet stepped in and sat herself down next to Marcus next to his bunk. "I wanted to check if you were okay. Are you?"

Dean smirked. "You doing this with all the crew?"

Violet shook her head.

"Than what's with the special interest in me?"

Violet leaned in towards him and lowered her voice. "If you must know, the crew that already worked on here, I pretty much know inside out already. Marcus is secretly worried, but he's hiding it behind taking a leadership role, Logan's primary concern is probably whether the Caerus is gonna cut out on us again, seeing he doesn't have anyone left down on the Colonies he really cares about any more while Max will be happy as long as there's a probability he might be able to kick Cylon ass...or whoever had the nerve to attack the colonies. Now, the passengers. That girl, Krista, she's not doing so good, probably because of her son. Probably needs a shoulder to cry on and, to be honest, I'm not the best person to give it to her, which leads me to the doc, Mason. He spends all of his life caring for people so he'll probably take up that role for the girl and, at the same time, it'll make_ him_ feel better. The runaway, she's just happy she hasn't been airlocked. Which leads me to you."

Violet pointed her finger at Dean's chest. "You're more the silent type. Come back to your bunk..." she gestured her hand around the room, proving she was right, "...and have a think about your problems, hoping that somebody's gonna give a damn enough to come along and ask how you're doing. No crying, no useless chit-chat, just a 'Yes' as a reply, even though you're not but...hey...it'll make you feel better. And, unlike the shoulder to cry on, that I can do."

She stood up and turned back round to face Dean. "What? You was hoping it'd be something more?"

Dean shook his head. "I was just thinking, what about you?"

Violet smiled. "I'm not that easy to get" she replied and with that, she was gone. Dean chuckled to himself. She was an interesting one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Max?"

Max looked up from his weapon stash when he saw Natasha enter the room.

"You sure that dress wasn't a little to skimpy for hitching a ride?"

Natasha seemed confused. Max smirked. "Never mind. What you doing here, in my room that is?"

"I wanted to thank you...for finding me."

Max smirked again. "I didn't find you...you was just there. If I hadn't somebody else would have."

"Those other two didn't see me. But you did."

"Yeah, because you frakkin moved. Not because I have a sixth sense. Gods."

"Oh...because...I wanted to give you something in return." Natasha placed her hand on Max's shoulder. "What do you say, Mr. Max?"

Max smiled. "Well...I suppose..."

With that Natasha pushed him forcefully down onto his bunk. "Wow, you're stronger than you look." She laid down on top of him and they shared a kiss as Natasha began to undo Max's shirt.

"Mr. Max, I'm full of surprises." Natasha replied as she flipped him over so he was above her.

"By the way, don't..." he was interrupted by another kiss, "Don't call me Mr. Max!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcus was unwittingly drifting off to a slumber at the cockpit when he was disturbed by Violet.

"Hey, you want me to take over?"

Marcus rubbed his eyes and sat up straight. "No Vi...I'll be fine."

Violet laughed. "You kidding me. You was practically on the floor just now. Go on, get some rest...you've been here for...must be hours now, waiting for something to happen. I can take care of her and I'll let you know if anybody comes."

Marcus stretched and stood up out of the pilot's seat which Violet quickly filled. "Fine, but if anybody comes, don't talk to them, wait for me. I know what your manners are like."

"Thanks boss." With that Marcus left the cockpit. However, he was less than 10 steps out when an alert came up on DRADIS. "MARCUS! We got a new ship in the mix."

As quick as a flash Marcus ran back in. "Can you identify it?"

Violet pushed a few buttons. "Looks like a Colonial Raptor. And I think they're trying to communicate with us." Marcus thought for a moment. "Boss, could be a Cylon trap?"

"Well, no point in ignoring it, if so we'll probably be definitely screwed. At least if we comply we have a chance of rescue. Get up."

Violet vacated the chair as Marcus took control. Talk of him feeling tired now would seem ridiculous. "Logan, we may need to make an emergency jump. Get ready."

Logan's Aerolon accent came through the intercom. "_Aye sir. Just booting her up now."_

"Do you reckon she can take it?" asked Violet.

"Let's hope so. Here goes nothing."

Marcus pressed a button and the signal from the new ship filled the Caerus, grabbing everyones attention. _"This is Lieutenant Sharon Valerii of the Colonial Fleet. Please respond. We're not going to hurt you. Please, respond."_ On hearing the plea the rest of the crew began to make their way back to the cockpit, like they had done many times in the hours since the attack.

Marcus picked up the microphone. "This is Marcus Talon, Captain of the Caerus, the ship you're looking at right now. How can you help us?"

"_New President of the Colonies Laura Roslin has asked me to find as many ships as I can to join her convoy. If you follow me, I can lead you to it, and we can protect you from the Cylons."_

"Who the frak is Laura Roslin?" Max asked the Caerus crew.

Marcus responded to Valerii's statement. "How do we know we can trust you? We don't know of this President you speak of. Hell, we don't even know what has happened to the colonies yet."

"_This is not the time for questions. You have to trust me. Does your ship have FTL capability?"_

"Yes, very basic, but she's got it."

"_Good, I'm sending you the co-ordinates now. If you want to come with me, jump to those co-ordinates at the end of my countdown. 10....9...."_

"What are you gonna do?" asked Mason.

"We should trust her. She's not going to hurt us" suggested Natasha.

"This could easily be a trap." Pointed out Max.

"Without her, we've got nothing else we can do" said Dean.

"_4....3...2....1...."_

And the colonial raptor disappeared. "What's your decision, Marcus?" asked Violet.

Marcus thought long and hard, before entering the co-ordinates into the ship's computer. "Logan, did you set us up to jump?"

"Like you asked me, sir."

"Good, everyone hold tight."

And with that, they jumped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Good to speak to you again Mr. Talon" _said Valerii over the ship's radio. _"For a second I thought you'd decided not to come."_

"Yeah, for a second I wasn't gonna." Marcus now saw he had made the right decision. There seemed to be about 50-60 ships, all of different sizes and purposes. The crew looked out into space and the rag-tag fleet that had been assembled.

Mason looked around. "Looks like she wasn't lying."

"_Mr. Talon, President Roslin hopes to board your ship soon and speak with you. As a dedicated delivery ship, you may be very important in keeping all the ships fit and healthy. And I must warn you that your ship should be ready to jump at all times, and that you may gain new passengers from the sublight ships."_

Dean suddenly realised why the ship had such a large cargo space. The Caerus was obviously designed for taking deliveries across cities and colonies. The more he thought about it, the more Dean presumed their cargo wasn't always legal. This Roslin woman...she probably would want the Caerus to go between other ships, transporting food and water.

"Now...I think I'm gonna go have that sleep. Vi...you have the honors."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean looked out the window of the dining room as the numerous ships in the new fleet sailed past them. He was so enthralled that he didn't realise Krista was sitting at the table until he heard he snivel. He looked round and she seemed to be crying.

"Er...you okay?"

She looked up and shook her head. Dean walked round and put his arm around her shoulders. "It's my son. Sean. I'm pretty sure he's gone."

"Hey, don't say that. You can't give up hope. Not now. He may still be alive. He could even be on one of these ships."

Krista looked into Dean's eyes. "You really think that could be possible." Dean nodded, although in his heart he knew there probably wasn't a hope in hell.

"Thank you. For sitting with me."

"Krista, it was my pleasure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Caerus, please come in."_

Violet picked up the mic. "This is Violet Henderson, co-pilot of the Caerus and second-in-commmand."

"_This is Billy Keikaya, aid to President Roslin. Just to...er...inform you that she plans to board your ship within the next...er...20 minutes."_ Violet he sounded inexperienced and not very confident.

"I'll let the captain know." She ended the communication and radioed Marcus' room. "Marcus, it's Vi, the Prez is gonna board in 20 minutes. I do hope you're dressed."

"_I'll...*yawn*...I'll be up in a sec."_

10 minutes later Marcus came up. "Which ones' the President's ship."

Violet pointed to a larger ship which was slowly heading in their direction. "That one there. You hear, they're even calling it Colonial One now."

Suddenly, a ship jumped close to the fleet. The two in the cockpit could only just make out it was a Cylon raider before it jumped away. With that, 'Colonial One' stopped moving. A serious matter had just occurred. "I'll go find out if Logan's ready for a jump."

Marcus nodded and Violet rushed out, down to the engine room. Marcus braced himself as he spoke on the intercom. "Guys. Brace yourselves. I think a situation could be occurring." It was then he received a message straight from Colonial One. Co-ordinates for an emergency jump. Max and Natasha entered.

"Sit down guys, we're jumping."

Max looked confused as he sat down. "Why?"

"A Cylon ship just entered the vicinity...then jumped out. We need to leave before their missiles hit us."

"I thought that Raptor pilot said that people would be coming here. People from sublight ships."

Marcus shrugged. "I guess they found room."

"Yeah, but what if they frakkin didn't."

With that, Violet re-entered. "Logan's ready."

Max leaned over. "Look, there's people still in that ship, and they don't have FTL thrusters."

"Maybe we should leave them behind." Everyone looked round at Natasha, who had said it. "I mean, our survival as a fleet is more important than a few people on an out-of-date ship." Max gave Natasha a look as Marcus turned the jump key.

"3...2...1..."

The ship jumped and the crew looked out on their new surroundings as they were joined by Logan, Dean, Krista and Mason.

"Where are we?" asked Krista, wiping her eyes.

"I might have known" replied Marcus. "Ragnar."

"What's Ragnar?"

Max stood up. "I'll handle this. Ragnar was an anchorage used during the Cylon War. They used to store munitions here. The EM field means it's hard to find a ship who's here...but it also means it's hard to plot jumps."

"And how the hell does someone like you know all that?" asked Logan.

"What do you mean, _'Someone like me' _you frakker. Coming from a farmer..."

"Give it a rest you guys" said Violet.

"If you must know, I have an interest in military history. That's all. I'm not a Cylon spy stealing secrets if that's what you're asking."

Dean laughed. "If you were a Cylon spy, I'd probably be wondering where to put the bread."

Everyone laughed until Natasha threw up on the cockpit floor. Max helped her get back on her feet.

"Nothing to worry about. I get a little jump-sick sometimes."

"Not surprised." Said Mason. "All the jumps we've had recently, I'm surprised it's happened this late."

"Yeah, well Doc, check her out. Make sure it's not something else" ordered Marcus. "Everyone else, stay prepared."

Marcus span back round to look out the cockpit window. In doing so, he saw easily the biggest ship in the new fleet float past. He leaned closer and read the side of the ship.

"Galactica...gods damn it. Never thought I'd see the day. I suppose that's the security problem solved."

"Sir, hate to say it but, I thought she was being retired. That's what you said anyway. Reckon it can still fight?" asked Violet.

But Marcus didn't answer. He was too enthralled with the ship. Dean could have sworn he heard him mutter _"beautiful" _to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought you said that...Roslin woman...was coming aboard?" asked Max. He and Violet were double-checking food so they could work out daily ration amounts. Logan was also joining in the conversation through the mean of shouting down the corridor from the engine room, where he, like most hours of the day, was tinkering with it.

Logan leaned over backwards to call out. "I think you mean the president mate!"

"Nah, she's not the president, not in my eyes anyway. I mean, I still don't who the woman was before these attacks so..."

"Secretary of Education." Stated Violet. Max gave her a surprised look. "What?"

"Since when have you been interested in..." Logan groaned as he pulled a lever. "in politics, young lassie? Hmm?"

Violet shrugged as her face turned rad. "I don't!"

Max chuckled to himself. "Then, how did you know she was the Secretary of Education, hmmm? Doesn't exactly get the same news coverage as...say...the Vice President."

"I just know, OK! Don't ask me how."

Max put up his hands. "Fine I'll leave it. You still got the list?"

"Write this down. 35 Picon salmons..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Hello Caerus, this is Lieutenant Gaeta.I'm here to detail the upcoming plan. Am I speaking to the Captain."_

Marcus nudged awake. Could anyone get any sleep around here? "Captain speaking."

"_Yes, Mr. Talon. When Galactica give you the go-ahead, you will enter the storm cloud, under Galactica's protection and jump to the co-ordinates we give you. Our destination will be in the Prolmar Sector. Do you understand?"_

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"_The co-ordinates will be with you shortly. An, just to let you know, Commander Adama would like to see you at the earliest available opportunity. Your ship could be of great importance to the fleet."_

XXXXXXXXXX

"_Ready everyone, jump is imminent."_ Marcus' voice sounded over the intercom. Dean looked at the photo of his parents he had taken with him as he heard noises from the battle not so far away. He thought how they wouldn't get a proper burial. They'd probably be trapped in the rubble down by the Lamia public library.

"_5...4...3..."_

Dean put the photo away and held on to the side of, what looked like, his now permanent bunk. He tried not to cry.

"_2..1..._"

Dean let go to wipe away forming tears as the ship jumped, knocking him to the ground. He quickly stood back up. He was on his own now. He needed to look after himself now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The entire crew sat in the dining room as they huddled round the wireless, listening to the service for the dead. A priest's sweet song of prayer came through and it seemed to have a calming effect. The priest came to an end and Commander Adama's voice came over the wireless.

Violet looked over at Dean.; "You okay?"

"Is this your thing again, where you've psyched me and you'll know what I'll answer before I even know."

Violet shook her head. "No...I'm actually concerned. You seem a bit shaken."

Dean shrugged. "I'm doing okay, not great but...I don't think anyone is. And...I think I've worked you out."

Violet smiled. "Go on then."

"I think you put on a front. You're secretly really smart, intelligent, serious...but you don't want people to know that. You use cutting humour and sarcasm to hide it and create an image of yourself that isn't really you. Earlier, you asked how I was feeling, because you hoped I'd ask back. You woulda brushed it off, but deep down, you wanted to think somebody cared about you but didn't want to ask anybody. Otherwise people would see who you really were."

Violet smirked. "You're right about one thing, I am putting on a front. But...from what I've learnt over the years..." she leaned in close"...everyone has secrets."

"_...and Earth...shall become our new home. So say we all."_

"So say we all". Marcus muttered. He looked up at everyone.

"_So say we all."_

"So say we all." Logan had joined in that time.

"_So say we all."_

"So say we all." Pretty much everyone was taking part now.

"_SO SAY WE ALL!"_

"SO SAY WE ALL!" This was rousing, Dean felt. The Caerus crew was unified. Hell, the whole fleet was unified. This was Dean's new family. They were joined by their losses and now, they could all start again. Again, as they searched for their new home.


	3. 33

**A/N: Wow, another update. Seems I have mroe free time on my hand then I thought. I did have other stories planned for this chapter but then I realised, it would be unlikely that anyone could have left the Caerus during the frantic jumping, which was what was needed fo those to occur. Instead, I took this chapter to explore the characters a little bit more. Seems a little filler but it kinda had to be. Still...let me know what you think by reviewing. And thank you to everyone who's put me on story alert. Much appreciated. Enjoy.**

* * *

**33**

Tick...tock....tick...tock...tick...tock

Dean looked over at the clock by his bunk. 29 minutes had passed. That meant 4 minutes until the next jump. It had been like this for...Dean couldn't even keep track of time anymore. Now that his clock was recalling when the next jump would be rather than the time he never knew what it was anymore. Nobody did. Hopefully Galactica would offer a fleet-wide watch synchronisation if this ever ended.

Gods. He was already saying fleet-wide. He must have settled into this new lifestyle quicker than he thought.

"_Alright, Caerus."_ Marcus' voice chimed over the intercom. _"Hold onto your horses. You know what time it is."_ With that the alarm on Dean's clock blared out, as the bell sounds filled the room.

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

At the same time he heard Mason's digital beep, Violet's rendition of 'The Hand of Artemis' from the famous opera 'Dawn On Kobol', Logan's siren and Max exclaiming at everyone to "Turn the frakkin things off, for frak's sake. Motherfrakkers."

"_3...2...1..."_

The ship lurched. Dean never thought he'd get used to the way he felt after a jump. He never thought he'd be one of the last survivors of the human race either. He supposed anything was now possible. He chuckled to himself. Nowadays, he wouldn't be surprised if Cylons began to look like humans or something stupid like that.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Violet sat at her desk, doodling on a piece of scrap paper. Just then, Max walked past. He seemed groggy.

"Er...Violet..Y'do know that *yawn* that...that's one of the last pieces of paper in the *yawn* entire universe. Riiight?"

Violet shrugged. "I know. I just...can't sleep."

"Tell me about it. Maybe, *yawn*, if you turned your frakkin' alarms off we could all get some shut-eye at some point."

"Hey, you have somebody else in your bunk keepin' you *yawn* company. You don't have a right to complain."

Max sighed. "I suppose. Catch you next jump."

Violet waved as Max walked back to his room. Violet looked down at what she had doodled. Random crap as always. She scrunched it up and threw it towards her waste basket and spectacularly missing, the paper flying out into the hall. Oh well, she'd get it later. Nobody would miss one piece of paper.

"_OK guys, ready to do this again."_

Violet sighed as she made her way over to her alarm.

_Bam, bum, bom, baaaaaaaaaaaaah, boom boom, bam, bum, baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

Violet smiled as she heard her favourite piece of music fill her room. It didn't matter that it was being interrupted by alarms from both Mason and Dean and some quite colourful cursing from Max. She lost herself in the moment, only being brought out of it by the jump.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max took off his shirt and flopped down onto his bunk, making sure he didn't squash Natasha, not that she wouldn't have been able to withstand him anyway. She was quite strong.

"Max...why don't I feel tired?"

Max smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "That's because you've been able to get to sleep, Nat. Lucky frakker."

"Uh-uh. I don't think I have."

Max rolled over and kissed her. "You're so frakkin cute. You know that. Especially when you're tired."

Natasha slapped him playfully on the arm. "I told you, I'm not..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"_Bend your knees people. It's jumping time."_

Max chuckled. Marcus was enjoying this way too much.

"_3...2...1..."_

A cavalcade of noise rang out from the hallway. Natasha muttered "Tell them to turn it down."

"TURN YOUR FRAKKIN THINGS OFF, MOTHERFRAKKERS. I'M FRAKKING TRYING TO SLEEP HERE. FOR FRAK'S SAKE."

It seemed to be a cycle. Natasha would always mutter. Max would always curse. No deviation.

"Are you gonna try and sleep now Max?"

"I suppose Nat. Nothing else to do around here. Which reminds me, I thought you got jump sick."

Natasha shrugged. "Must have got used to it, the amount of times we've jumped over the past few days."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow ow ow ow ow!!!

"Hold still, gods dammit! Without any morpha this is gonna be quite a struggle."

Mason was stitching up Logan's head. Logan had got so tired that he'd fallen into a sticking-out part of the engine, creating a rather large gash in his head. If this had happened, he would have been in big big trouble but, now there was someone with decent medical knowledge on board, all was fine.

"You couldn't pull a little tighter could you laddie. I think my eyeballs are out of place."

"You want me to help you or not. You're not the only tired, restless one around here y'know!"

Logan sighed. "Fine, make it quick." It was then that he heard a knock on the medical room door. "Who the bejeezus is that? I can't turn round."

"Don't worry, only me" said Marcus as he entered. "Heard you wailing from upstairs. Must be pretty bad."

"Why don't you put stitches in your head with no morpha? See how that feels."

"No thanks, I'm good. Mason, you need any more medical supplies."

"I made a list. The stuff you got here's pretty basic. We don't need an apothecary in here, just enough for general first aid."

"How you holding up? Sleep wise."

"As much as everybody else. Which is basically none."

Logan chimed up. "I heard Krista snoring as I walked up here. At least she can get to sleep, even if it is interrupted every 33 minutes. She's lucky."

Mason chuckled. "True that."

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Shouldn't you be..."

"Oh frak!" Marcus should have known better than to leave his post. Like a wild animal he sprinted back up to the cockpit. He caught Violet's attention as he ran past her room.

"I thought..."

"I know, I know."

He quickly entered the cockpit, sitting down in the pilot's chair. However, he had received no new co-ordinates. "What the frak?" He tried to get through to Galactica but, unsurprisingly, the lines were busy. He was joined in the cockpit by Violet.

"Did we jump?"

Marcus shook his head. "No-one else is either."

"Is it over?"

"Don't know. If I were you, I'd still reset your clock."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crew decided to take this reprieve from a jump to have a bite to eat. They all huddled round the dining table, almost shadows of their former selves.

"Dammit!"

"What is it this time, Logan?" asked Krista.

"I missed my mouth again. Darn it, remind me never to go this long without sleeping again."

Max spoke up. "What? You think you're gonna forget what this felt like? FRAK!" Not paying attention to his drink meant he spilt it all down his front, causing Natasha to giggle.

"You think this is frakkin funny, Blondie?"

"I don't think she's the only one" said Dean, before ducking under the table for cover, causing a round of tired laughter to sound around the room.

"It's been great guys but I gotta go. It's been 31 minutes." And with that, Marcus left the room.

"You think we'll jump again. Do you think it's over?" asked Mason.

"It would help if we frakkin knew what was going on out there but, that frakkin huge ship out there doesn't share any info." Said Max.

"What do you expect. We're little, unimportant. They'll only tell us the need-to-knows" stated Krista.

Dean looked surprised. "Didn't take you as a pessimist."

Krista shrugged. "The truth hurts."

"_Hey guys. Come look at this. A new ship just jumped in."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Which ones new?"

Marcus pointed to a large carrier ship on the other side of the fleet. Mason shook his head.

"Nope, that's the Olympic Carrier. Seen it a few times since we started jumping."

"Well...it definitely just jumped in."

"It might have got left behind on one of the jumps" suggested Violet.

"Yeah..." replied Dean, "...but why would it wait so long to jump back."

Logan offered an answer. "Could have been a thruster problem...like the old bird had a few weeks back. Easy to fix when you've got replacements but takes a good half hour to an hour to do it. If that was the case, it's not surprising it took so long."

Natasha pointed at Galactica. "Are they sending Vipers?" Sure enough, both Vipers and Raptors were departing from Galactica's hanger bay. "Why would they do that?" she continued.

"Precautionary measure, Nat" said Max. "Could be a Cylon spy."

In silence, the Caerus crew watched as one of the Raptors tried to signal to the Olympic Carrier. After it gave no reponse, there was only a few moments before the Vipers began firing.

"I can't watch!" said Krista as she ran out of the cockpit.

"I'll see to her" said Logan as he rushed off after her. The rest of the crew stared in shock and awe as the Olympic Carrier was destroyed.

"How many souls do you reckon were on that ship?" asked Violet.

Marcus shrugged. "1200. 1500 souls maybe."

"Frak me!"

Just then a message came through over the wireless. Marcus quickly read it.

"Alright guys. Shows over. "

"What does it say?" asked Dean.

"That we're not jumping anymore."

"Anything about why they shot down that ship?"

Marcus shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way back to his room Dean saw a screwed up piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up an examined it.

"I'll think you'll find that's mine." He turned round to see Violet standing in her doorway. She'd let her hair down.

"I've never seen your hair like that."

Violet seemed confused. "Why would you have? You've known me for what? A week? It's like me acting surprised I've never seen you go blonde."

Dean chuckled. "That's where your example failed. Where am I gonna get peroxa in these circumstances?"

"I don't know, a former hair stylist maybe?"

He handed the paper back to her.

"Interesting pattern you doodled there."

"It's just a doodle. I...just like the pattern. Ever since I was a kid."

Dean nodded. "It's...pretty."

Violet laughed. "That the best you can do? Pretty?"

Dean laughed back. "It is what it is. Enjoy your sleep."

Violet smiled as Dean walked down to his room. When she knew he was out of earshot she muttered "You too" and walked back into her room.


	4. Water

**A/N: Here's the chapter for Water. Again, it's kind of a filler chapter but story is coming up soon. I promise. Enjoy and don;t forget to review if you have the chance.**

* * *

**Water**

"Once again, I was glad you could find the time to meet with me Mr. Talon."

"It...was an honour, sir." Marcus looked away a little embarrassed as he watched Commander Adama put on his sash. Taking a brief glance around his office, Marcus felt humbled.

"You'll be given your first delivery over the next few days. We're still sorting out what each of the ships can offer and what they'll need."

"I'll keep my ears open Commander" Marcus replied. As the Caerus was built as a delivery ship, Adama had asked Marcus if he and his crew would take the responsibility of making important deliveries throughout the fleet. Thought, to be honest, it was more of an order. He'd probably lose his old girl if he'd refused.

"Feel free to stay on Galactica for as long as you want. Now...I have to go meet with the President."

Marcus walked with Adama out of his office. A younger officer was waiting in similar dress outside.

"Dad, can I speak to you?"

Adam turned to Marcus. "Excuse me."

With that, Adama walked with the officer down the corridor as they talked. Marcus walked in the opposite direction, back to where he had left the Caerus. He just hoped the rest of his crew would meet back there when he'd asked.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"How the frak are you meant to make your way round this ship?" asked Logan. He, Dean, Violet and Krista were all standing in the middle of an unmarked hallway on Galactica.

Violet spoke up. "Mason seemed to know where he was going."

"Yeah..." replied Logan, "but there were shiny signposts pointing to the infirmary. Seeing as we have no idea where we're going, signs aren't really of help."

"HEY, FRAKKERS, WAIT UP!" The group turned round to see Max and Natasha walking quickly through the corridor to catch up with them. "Glad I found you. You look a little lost."

"Yeah..." said Dean, "...and you're not?"

"Not with these." Max held up a stack of leaflets before handing one to each of them.

Krista looked confused. "What are these?"

"Tour guides" Max stated matter-of-factly. "See, they were turning this place into a museum and I found a box full of these near where the ship landed. They obviously think they don't need these anymore."

"Yeah..." stated Violet, "...but neither do we. Cylon exhibit? Founding of the Colonies? Gift shop!? I doubt they've kept this stuff around."

Natasha put her hand in the middle of the group. "That's why I picked up these." Clutched in it were a number of pens. "I figured you could just write next to it what places were. It's a start."

Happy that this had kind of solved the problem, each of the group took one. "Oooh..." said Logan, "...official souvenir pens from the Galactica? You do spoil us!"

"Shut up sheepfrakker!" retorted Max.

Suddenly, a massive boom sounded from the ship. "What was that?" asked Dean. He was met with silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry but...I really don't have the time right now."

"Please...I won't be much trouble..."

Doctor Cottle turned back to fully face Mason. "As I said 5 minutes ago, I already have one inexperienced inductee. I haven't got time to babysit two!"

Mason tried not to look dejected, even though all he wanted to do at that precise moment was groan. It seemed that he wasn't hiding that well when Cottle said, "Listen, why don't you write down your name and which ship you're staying on down here, and I'll contact you if anything comes up. That's the best I can do for you." He handed Mason a pen and a clipboard just as a massive boom seemed to rock the ship.

"What the frak! Ok..." he turned to Mason, "you finish up quickly. We may need that space you're standing in."

Quickly Mason wrote down his details as he watch Doc Cottle light a cigar. "Um...is that wise to do in here."

"It's my infirmary, I'll do what I'll like, now...I thought I told you to get the frak out of here." With that, Mason swiftly left and walked down a few corridors before realising he was completely lost.

"FRAK!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcus entered the hanger deck to find what seemed to be the Chief making his way towards him. "I'm sorry, but your ship's temporarily grounded."

Marcus raised his hands in confusion. "Why? Where is she?"

"The why is because of the explosion that just occurred in one of the water tanks on Galactica. The where is in the secondary holding bay. You can get to it by the stairs just over there. When she's ready to launch we'll open the floor up here and raise her up."

"Just tell me she's safe, right?"

The Chief smiled but seemed a bit distant. "I've seen how Captains feel about mistreated ships. I wouldn't think of putting her in harm's way."

Marcus felt reassured. "Well...thank you, Chief...."

"Tyrol." The two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same to you. I gotta be getting off. Feel free to enter your ship at any point, just...don't take off."

Marcus laughed. "I'll try not to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Krista walked up some stairs and were shocked by the sight that came over them. "Where are we?" Krista asked.

The walls of the corridor were filled with photos of people. The walls were completely covered and it seemed to be spreading out over to the other side of the intersection. Dean caught the attention of somebody passing in a military uniform. "Excuse me...Hi, erm, what's going on here."

"Er...it was originally a notice board for missing people but now...I think it's becoming a wall of remembrance. For those we lost when the colonies were attacked. Feel free to put your pictures up there." The officer promptly moved off. Dean looked over at Krista, who seemed to be on the verge of tears. She rummaged around in her pocket and pulled out a photograph. Dean out is arms around her shoulders.

"Are you okay with doing this?" Krista nodded. She ripped off the edge of the photo and then pinned up the remains. On it was a young boy with what seemed to be his father. Dean looked over to see Krista on the torn-off part.

"That's Sean and his father, Galen. And..." With that, she burst into tears, burying her head in Dean's shoulder. They sat down on a nearby bench. "I'm sorry I'm doing this to you."

"Don't apologise" Dean replied. "It's okay to feel emotional."

"Can we move on?" Krista asked.

Dean nodded . "Hold on a sec." He quickly got out the picture of his parents he'd taken with him and placed them on the wall. He held out his hand and Krista grabbed on tightly. "Let's get out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Violet smiled when she saw the hanger deck. She was happy to see she hadn't got too lost. She looked round for the Caerus but couldn't see her.

"Vi! Over here!" She turned round to see Marcus sitting over by the side of the deck. She swiftly moved across and sat next to him. "How you doing Vi?" he asked.

"Not too bad" she replied. "I completely lost my bearing at least 6 times in the past hour but apart from that...it's all good. How about you? What did the Commander say?"

Marcus gave Violet the piece of paper that Adama had given to him, detailing what he and the crew were expected to do. "What do you think?" he asked her.

"Looks cool. Should be enough to occupy us. Do you mind if I doodle on this?"

Marcus snatched it back. "Yes, actually. This is an official order. Doodle on that leaflet you're holding."

"What this?" Violet held up the tour guide. "I've pretty much filled up every space already."

"You like that pattern, huh?"

Violet shrugged. "Moving on, can you smell cabbage down here?"

"Excuse me. Can I just get to that socket." Violet looked up to see a female knuckledragger standing there with a rather large pipe. Violet budged up and she inserted it into a socket on the wall. Once she was fully out of earshot, Violet turned to Marcus.

"Do you think she heard me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natasha tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Max to finish up in the restroom. She pushed herself up against a wall when a crowd walked past. Once they had gone she relaxed a little until a man with longish hair leaned on the part of wall next to her. "Had a change of clothes I see" he said to her, looking her up and down quite intrusively.

"Who the frak are you?" she asked him. He didn't seem to care.

"Fine, be that way. You'll have changed your tune later on." He sauntered off and Natasha shuddered as Max exited into the hallway and kissed her on the cheek from behind.

"Aw, does my presence disturb you that much?" They began to walk down the corridor.

"No...it was...this guy. He went the other way but, he spoke to me for a second. It was like he knew me...or I should have known him. He made me feel arkward."

"You want me to do something to this frakker?"

Natasha nodded. "He's just a sad little man. I doubt anyone would find him attractive."

"Max! Natasha! Wait up." The pair turned around to see Mason walking down the hallway. "You got any idea where we are?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Was that just Gaius Baltar in there?" Krista, seeming nothing like how she was at the remembrance wall, backtracked to look n the pilot's break room. "Oh my Gods, it's him! Should I go in?"

"I don't think..." before Dean could stop her, she was in, standing next to the seat this Baltar man had taken at the Triad game. Reluctantly, he followed her in. Krista held out her tour guide and pen to the man.

"I love you and your work Mr. Baltar. Please could I have an autograph?"

A female pilot that was also part of the game snorted. "Oh look, we are in the presence of a real celebrity here."

"C'mon Krista..." said Dean. "...let's go."

"Krista is it?" said Baltar, obviously enjoying having his ego stroked. "I'll be happy to oblige. He grabbed the materials from her hand and quickly scrawled his name on the back of the leaflet.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Krista excitingly. Dean manoeuvred her out the break room.

"You seem to have cheered up." Krista shrugged. "What does he study again?"

Krista shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not that interested in science."

Dean smirked. He never thought he would understand obsession.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Caerus cockpit, Marcus relaxed as the ship was raised up to the main hanger deck.

"_Clear for launch."_

He did all the necessaries, moving the ship gently out of Galactica and back into the open space. Where she belonged. He picked up the intercom. "Logan, engine running okay?"

"_Like always sir. None of those knuckledraggers tampered with it."_

"Good, good."

"_Sir, hate to complain but I could sure use a drink right about now."_

"Couldn't we all." The explosion in the water tank meant that all ships had been put on emergency water rations. Marcus now regretted not showering this morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Knock knock."

Mason turned round to see Max standing at his door. "Hello, how nice of you to join me."

"I'm not stopping, just wanted to ask if you got a job at sick bay?" Mason shook his head. "That's carb, man. He say why?"

"He's already got somebody inexperienced down there. Said he couldn't handle two."

Max sighed. "Oh yeah! I've got something to give you." He quickly ran back to his room and returned with a rather large box.

"What's in there?"

"Supplies I found. Didn't think anyone was using them." Mason looked inside.

"These could be very valuable."

"Yeah, well...it serves the frakking doctor right for not giving you that job." Mason and Max both laughed.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom. _"Attention, this is the Commander. We have found water."_

"Looks like you're not the only one getting supplies today." Max gave Mason a smile which he then returned.

"See you 'round, Doc."


	5. Bastille Day

**A/N: I present Bastille Day. Please review and let me know what you think. Peace out. :)**

* * *

**Bastille Day**

Dean stretched his arms high as he slowly opened his eyes. He didn't understand how you could still feel tired after an 8 hour sleep. He reached over and turned his alarm off and slowly dragged himself out of his bed. Wanting to get to the shower first he quickly scooped his towel and began to make his way to the bathroom. However, as he made his way down the hallway, he became distracted.

"Are you OK?"

Natasha was lying arkwardly on the floor of the hallway. She didn't respond. Dean quickly rushed over and shook her shoulders, causing her to stir.

"Hmmmm, mmmm, where...am I?" She seemed confused.

"It's Dean. I found you like this. Are you OK?"

Natasha nodded and then briefly smirked. "Must have sleepwalked. I haven't done that since I was little."

Dean held out his hand and helped her up. He struggled a bit as she gripped tightly onto it. She was stronger then she looked.

Once she was up she looked Dean up and down. "I can't help but notice you're only wearing a towel." She raised her eyebrow at him.

"I'm heading for a shower. No funny business here."

Natasha seemed to make a sound as if she was disappointed by this. She placed her hand on his chest. "See you later." And with that she walked slowly off. Dean couldn't help but stare.

_My..._ he thought _...she's a dangerous one._

He made his way to the shower and hopped in, sighing as he felt the warmish water pour onto him. Suddenly, he noticed black greasy looking marks on his hands. He looked at them, confused, as they slowly faded under the barrage of liquid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Astral Queen. Come in Astral Queen." Marcus sighed as again there was no response from the ship.

"Maybe there communications are down?" suggested Violet.

"Those military personnel are in there though. If we still can't get through, there's probably a problem."

The Caerus had been given her first delivery order. The source of water that had been found had to be mined and it had been decided that the prisoners aboard the Astral Queen would carry out this task. Marcus could smell trouble from when he first heard the proposal. He knew firsthand how prisoners reacted to such orders.

"_This is the Astral Queen. We refuse to accept your delivery until the Galactica and the President meet with our demands."_

"What shall we do now?" asked Violet.

"I reckon we make that other delivery. By the time we're finished, hopefully we'll get a better response."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you cooking?" Mason asked as he walked into the kitchen and saw Krista at the stove.

"Lagashda."

Mason looked confused. "I've never heard of that dish before?"

Krista shook her head. "I'm not surprised. It's a traditional Virgonian cake. My Mom used to make it for me all the time when I was little. It's really simple to make."

"What's in it?"

"Why don't you try a bit first?" Krista picked up a spoon off the side and scooped up a bit of the mixture before handing it to Mason. He tried the sample.

"Hmmmmm...very...interesting." Mason turned away and winced. He looked round quickly for a glass of water he could discreetly sip to get the taste out of his mouth.

"I forgot to ask, did you get some work at the sick bay?"

Mason shook his head. "Nope, he already had his hands full apparently."

Krista sighed. "That sucks. If you want, I can save you some Lagashda. It always made Sean feel better." Suddenly Krista's face dropped.

"Are you Okay?"

Krista waved her hand away as Mason began to put his arm around her. "I'm fine. It's just...I'm trying not to think about him and...he just stays in my mind."

"I did a course in therapy during my medical studies. Very basic but...if you wanna talk at any point, I'm here."

Krista smiled and wiped her eyes. "Thank you." She laughed a little. "You're definitely getting some free Lagashda now. My treat."

"Great!" Mason smiled. Hopefully she wouldn't be there when he had a go at eating it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Tryda was a medium-sized passenger ship. It had been running low on food supplies and so the Caerus had been asked to deliver some basic food rations, just so it had time to get back on it's feet. Both ships wouldn't be able to fit the other in so they parked adjacent to each-other, airlock to airlock, so that the crews could enter and exit the two ships freely.

Slowly the door opened and Marcus stepped onto the Tryda where he met the ships captain.

"Captain Talon, it's good to meet you."

"You too, Captain Rojen."

"I'm glad you're finally here. My passengers are getting restless."

A loud thump rang out and the captains turned round to see Max standing in front of a large box.

"Where we putting the booty?"

Rojen pointed out two of the Tryda's crew. "Follow them. They'll show you where to go." Max began to follow them, with Logan, Violet and Dean not far behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Violet puffed as she followed Max through the Tryda. The box was heavier then she first anticipated and she could feel her face getting red.

"Excuse me miss. You need help with that?"

Violet turned to her side to see a young man standing next to her, arms outstretched. Normally, Violet would refuse but...desperate times call for desperate measures. And he was quite good looking, which always helped a cause. He took the other end of the box and began to walk backwards as they made their way through the ship.

"I'm Violet by the way and...thanks for this. I would shake your hand at this point but..."

The man laughed. "Yeah...I would do the same."

"What's your name?"

"Poss."

Violet smirked. "Poss? Really? C'mon, that's gotta be short for something."

"You would be correct" said Poss as he looked down to manoeuvre his way through a tricky doorway. They finally had reached their destination and they gently placed the box down.

"Well...are you gonna tell me?" asked Violet.

Poss shook his head. "Nope."

"Why not?"

"I don't know you well enough yet."

"Fair point. I can guess right?"

Poss shrugged. "I guess so."

The two continued to talk as a burley looking man inspected the boxes.

"Possanda?"

"Nope."

"Possting?"

Poss shook his head again.

"Posse? Possum?"

"You'll never guess."

"Ok, at least give me a cl..."

"WHAT THE FRAK! You trying to frak with me?"

Marcus walked over to the man. "What is it?" He looked inside at the food. It was all black and definitely unedible. It looked like somebody had poured motor oil on them "Oh..."

Captain Rojen looked inside also and a shocked look came across his face. "This foods been tampered with. We can't take this."

Marcus didn't know what to say. "I...I...I..." The other boxes were opened and each looked the same.

"Take it back. We want a new delivery by the end of the day." Rojen walked up so he was face-to-face with Marcus. "You try to frak with us again..."

"I didn't know anything about this. I swear."

"I haven't got time for excuses. My crew are starving. Take them away."

The Cearus crew reluctantly picked up the boxes and began to walk back. Once again, Poss helped Violet with her box. They walked back in silence and once the boxes were back on the Caerus, poss promptly left, looking back at Violet as the hatch door closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What!" Adama did not looked pleased when Marcus told him the bad news. "I've already got enough on my plate as it is. Just...take some more boxes, and be more careful this time. But this is your only warning...this is unacceptable. You got it!

"Yes sir." Marcus felt sheepish. He'd never frakked up a delivery in all the years he'd been the Caerus captain. Now, when it really mattered...

Marcus got back to the ship where a new batch had already been loaded with the help of his crew.

"Thanks guys. Where'd you store them this time."

"Opposite end of the cargo bay" said Logan. "Looks like there was an oil leak and it had slowly dripped through the tiny cracks in the boxes over night."

Marcus shook his head. "How did we not notice?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the Tryda, the crew lifted the boxes through the corridors. Violet was left to struggle on her own this time and she was doubly relieved when she reached her destination, although this feeling dropped when she saw the majority of the Tryda's crew and the looks they had on their faces.

"You better not be frakking with us again" said Rojen as the same man before opened the boxes. This time, the food was untampered with. Rojen let out a small smile and a feeling of relief fell over everyone in the room.

Marcus walked over to the other Captain. "I'm sorry about earlier. It was my fault. It won't happen again."

Rojen sighed. "I suppose I'm willing to give you another chance. I can't afford to make enemies with so few people left in the human race." They shook hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Violet saw Poss in the crowd and she walked over to him. "We never got a chance to finish our conversation."

Poss seemed to ignore her.

"I'm sorry about earlier okay. We didn't want to hurt you and your ship. Will you forgive me?" She held out her hand and after a few moments, Poss shook it.

"I don't want to make enemies."

"Me neither. So...about that clue."

Poss smiled. "Okay. I was born at sea and...my parents were very religious."

"That's 2 clues."

Poss shrugged. "By this time I'm sure I'd have given you that much."

Violet smiled and though for a second. "Wait...no way...Po..."

Poss raised his hand. "Not too loud. I'm a bit embarrassed by it."

Violet lowered her voice. "Poseidon? God of the ocean?"

Poss nodded his head. "_Great_ name, huh?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

Violet looked confused. "I...actually like it. Strong...powerful...it's cool to be named after a God." Suddenly Violet realised something. "You told me to keep my voice down. You've told me your name but not your crew-members."

"VI!" Marcus called. "WE'RE LEAVING." She turned to Poss, waiting for an answer.

"You better be quick. I gotta go."

Poss shrugged. "I just felt...comfortable telling you...if that makes sense."

Violet smiled and looked away, embarrassed. Poss' face had gone scarlet. "Sorry if I just made you uncomfortable."

Violet shook her head. "So...see you next delivery."

With that, Violet walked back to the ship.

Max caught up with her. "Somebody seems happy!" he said.

"Shut the frak up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan was fixing the leak when Mason came up to him. "Do you like Lagashda?"

Logan turned round. "I love it. My aunt who lived in Virgon made it for me once."

"You want some?" Logan saw the cake Krista had made and his eyes widened.

"I can't resist."

"One condition. You eat it in private in your room and you don't tell Krista. She made it."

"Deal." Mason walked off towards Logan's room to place the cake in there, although he soon realised he didn't know where it was. As Logan got back to work he finally found what had caused the leak. He reached in and found the hole. It was uneven, as if instead of wearing away it had been deliberately done. Logan laughed to himself. No-one would do this on purpose...would they?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Glad we can finally make our delivery." The mining equipment was loaded onto the Astral Queen. Men in red jumpsuits were everywhere and one who seemed to be their leader spoke to Marcus.

"Just leave it there. We'll deal with it after you leave."

Max turned to whisper in Dean's ear. "Frak, that's Tom Zarek."

"Who?"

"Freedom fighter from Saggitaron. Blew up a government building a good few years ago. Think he wrote a book as well."

Marcus walked back on the Caerus and the crew followed. "Let's get the frak out of here!"

He quickly moved up to the cockpit and took the Caerus away from the Astral Queen. Dean made his way back to his room and found some cake in his room. He tried a bit before throwing it away. Lagashda was an acquired taste.


	6. Act Of Contrition

**Act of Contrition**

* * *

Violet sighed as she pushed her way between two sweaty men. The Dia Lucrii's market was pretty busy, especially for one that had only been open a week. The Caerus had been asked to deliver some clothes to one of the stalls. It didn't matter if they had been owned by the dead.

"Hey, you there, how would you like some quality Caprican jewellery."

"Fleet Special Dinners. Now available in beef and cheese flavours"

"Crew needed. Inquire for details."

It was like a free for all. It seemed anyone could turn up and try and sell something. There was no structure. Sellers just set up anywhere they wanted, making a pretty chaotic environment. Not that Violet wasn't used to such environments.

_*Flashback*_

Violet walked quickly through the crowd. She needed to get anyway. She couldn't let anyone find out what she had done.

"Crew needed! Good pay, plenty of adventure."

Violet looked over to see an older looking man standing in front of a ship. It wasn't the most impressive but Violet didn't want to attract attention.

"How much?" she asked the man. "The pay I mean."

"A third of all profits made on deliveries. For now at least."

Violet was interested. "Deliveries, huh? What kind?"

The man shrugged. "Anything really. We'll travel all round the colonies. Quite an adventure." He held out his hand. "I'm Marcus, Marcus Talon."

Violet shook it. "I'm Violet Henderson. And I think I might take your offer."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Sure so soon? What are you desperate to get away from?"

*End Flashback*

"Violet!" She looked ahead to see Dean calling her. She hurried through the crowd.

"What is it?"

Dean looked awkward. "Nothing...just...didn't want you to get lost."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think babe?" Max put on a pair of sunglasses and posed, awaiting Natasha's opinion.

She giggled. "You look like Greg Mardoll."

Max frowned. "That guys a frakkin idiot."

Natasha shook her head. "Uh, uh, uh. He's sexy..." She kissed him briefly. "...just like you."

"Aw. You sure know how to make a guy feel special."

"You gonna buy that?" asked the stall owner and Max put them back and walked off.

"Why didn't you buy them. They looked good."

"I'll buy some when we get to Earth, okay? No point having them when you don't get no sun."

Natasha shrugged as she placed her arm round Max's waist. "Suppose not."

They walked over to a bench on the outskirts and sat down together.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Natasha.

"Shoot."

"Have you ever thought about children?"

Max gave Natasha a confused look. "You pregnant?"

Natasha laughed and shook her head. "No...I...just wondered."

Max shrugged. "Never thought about it to be honest."

"Do you think we should have a child?"

Max laughed. "Me? A good father? Give me a break."

Natasha looked away. "Don't worry." Max sighed. Why did he always upset the women he was with?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You go to markets like this a lot. Before the attacks?" Dean asked as he walked with Violet through the Dia Lucrii. Each had an ice cream in their hands.

"Yeah. I did actually. I lived near one so...it was unavoidable."

"Did you like that?"

"The noise from it...it was relaxing...for me it was normal."

_*Flashback*_

Violet stepped off the Caerus and entered her home town for the first time in over a year. It hadn't changed a bit. She smiled as she smelt the Tauronian air. This was home.

She made her way to her old house and nervously knocked on the door. After a few moments her mother opened the door.

"Vi! Oh, Violet!" She threw her arms around her and embraced her in a hug, beginning to cry. "I thought you'd never come back."

Later that day, Violet, her parents and her brother were all gathered together. They wanted to know what Violet had done while she was away. She had given her family the briefest warning before leaving. She couldn't tell them the real reason and had no time for a proper goodbye. She told them she made food deliveries to the poorer colonies. They believed her...had no reason not to.

Later, Violet and her mother were alone in the kitchen.

"Vi, can I ask you something? Why did you really leave?"

Violet feigned shock. "What do you mean?" However, there was no need. Her mother always saw right through her.

"Was it because of him? What happened." Violet remained silent. This seemed to be enough as Violet felt her mother's arms embrace her. She would say no more. Her mother wouldn't want to know.

_*End Flashback* _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"850...900. There you go, 900 cubits."

Marcus thanked the stall owner and placed the money in his pocket while he inspected the clothes one more time. Marcus presumed there would be no problems and so made his way back into the crowd. He quickly saw Logan and walked over to him.

"Expensive?"

Logan was looking at some metal to use to fix the broken oil pipe. At the moment, he'd placed some tape over the hole but that wouldn't hold for much longer.

"150. Not too bad, I can't really argue with him though. I don't think she can hold out much longer...the ship I mean."

The seller returned and handed Logan the metal. "Ta kind sir." He turned to Marcus. "You heading back to the ship now?"

Marcus nodded.

"I'll come with you. Get started on this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krista admired the fine Caprican necklace. She ran it through her fingers, it was beautiful. "How much?"

"800."

"What? No way." She placed the necklace back. Suddenly she was almost knocked off her feet. A group of children ran past her. They gathered at the side of the market and almost instinctively, Krista followed. One of the boys turned to her.

"What do you want, miss?"

Krista bent down so they were eye-level. "I'm looking for a little boy. About your age. Brown hair, blue eyes. He's called Sean."

The childs eyes widened. "I know a Sean."

Krista's heart began to race. "Is he here?"

"SEAN! OVER HERE!" the boy cried out. A few second later a boy could be seen moving through the crowd. Krista couldn't get a good look at his face. As he got nearer, she began to feel feint as her heart banged against her rib cage. Suddenly, he was in front of her.

It wasn't him.

"What is it, ma'am? Would you like to buy one of my comic books?"

Krista shook her head and smiled the best she could. "No...erm...I was looking for someone else." She walked off quickly and ran into the restrooms and locked herself in a cubicle. No-one wanted to see her cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"VIOLET!"

She turned round. Poss was standing behind her. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

Violet nodded her head. "Great. What you doing here."

"Getting some R&R with my buddies." Two other men joined the group. "These are Brian and Pierre."

Violet pointed at Dean. "This is Dean."

They shook hands. "I saw you when you came on my ship the other day." Dean greeted Poss' two friends while he continued to speak to Violet. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Business deal. Delivering clothes."

"Cool."

Violet laughed. "Not really. I forgot to ask, what do you do again?"

"I was a trainee architect before the attacks. I'm thinking of getting a job in ship repair but...no luck so far."

"Well...I'm giving you luck. Use it wisely."

Poss laughed. "Well, thank you. I'm gonna move on...it was nice to see you again. The last person I expected to see."

_*Flashback*_

"Who have you come to visit?"

Violet checked the name again. "Shales. Bodie Shales."

The guard passed her her badge and after a short waiting period she was seated behind the glass. She had never been to a prison before. And Violet was tense. After a few moments a guard walked in with a prisoner who sat opposite her, behind the glass. They both reached for their phones.

"What are you doing here? You're the last person I expected to see."

Violet remained silent.

"I'm sorry for what happened but if you expect me to say that I did it, I'm not because I didn't."

Bodie looked at the ground. "I saw you. Every day in that court. You stared at me every day. You showed no emotion on your face but deep down I knew you was hurting. You was keeping your pain from everybody else. I felt sorry for you."

Violet didn't say anything.

"Listen, I know it's too late but I need you to believe me. If one person does I'll die a happy man."

He placed his hand on the glass. The guards on both sides of the booth tensed.

"I...didn't...kill...Michael. I swear to you. I loved him like a brother. I never wanted to hurt him, you know that."

Violet looked into his eyes. "I believe you."

Bodie's face looked in shock. "You...believe me?"

She nodded. "I always have."

"Then why didn't you say anything?! Why did you do nothing?!"

"I told everyone I could. The police, the press, my family, everybody. No-one believed me."

Violet felt tears run down her cheeks. Bodie looked in shock. "How did you know?"

Violet didn't answer.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW? Tell me...please."

"I just did." Violet couldn't tell him the truth. As long as he knew she knew he wasn't lying, that would be enough for him.

She knew he hadn't done it...

...because she had.

_*End Flashback*_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The intercom crackled. "_Cylons have been spotted in close proximity to the fleet. All ships are grounded until further notice."_

"Frak!" Max said. "Just when this place is starting to piss me off!"

Just then, Violet and Dean walked up to him and Natasha. "What are you thinking about? You okay?" Dean asked her quietly.

"I'm fine." It was an obvious lie but Dean knew not to push it.

"What do we do now?" asked Natasha.

Dean looked around. "We wait."


	7. You Can't Go Home Again

**A/N: Here is the next update. I had a bit of trouble with this chapter as, because the actual episode's focus was so narrow, it was hard to try and tie my characters into that. This chapter is quite a bit shorter then my others but I hope it doesn't suffer because of that. Let me know what you think, please.**

* * *

**You Can't Go Home Again**

Dean looked at the cards in his hand and looked at the ones on the table. "I'll swap the one for...a 6."

"FRAK!" Max slammed his hand down on the table causing Krista's drink to fly upwards onto her.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up" she said as she made her way to the kitchen. "I was going to double dutch anyway."

Logan raised a hand. "What is the meaning of that humdinger again?" he asked Violet.

"Didn't you listen to a word I said earlier?" Violet had decided to teach everyone a new card game, seeing no-one really had enough to bet with to play Triad. It wasn't too complicated; some were just picking it up better than others. Before she had a chance to explain, Marcus entered the room.

"Any news?" asked Mason. He was granted a shake of the head.

"Frak me!" said Max. "How long do they expect us to leave us for?"

"I don't know. Whatever they're staying behind for, it must be really important. Logan, you fixed the leak yet?"

He shook his head.

"Then I suggest you get on with it. We don't know what kind of problems that could cause."

Marcus walked back out.

"He didn't seem happy" stated Natasha. Everyone gave her a look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan stood on the ladder as he began to join the new bit of metal into the broken pipe. Max placed a fresh cup of coffee on the ground next to him. Logan looked confused. "Since when did you make me coffee?"

"I didn't" Max replied as he sat down on an empty box. "Nat made it. How's this coming along?"

Logan thought for a moment. "Okay, I guess. Really shouldn't have to be doing this in the first place."

"How come? All ships wear down eventually."

"Yeah, but this pipe still had plenty of life left in when I checked everything out just after the attacks. Plus, the jagged way it's broken..."

"What are you suggesting? That one of use did this?"

"No no no no no!" Logan turned his head to face Max. "Nothing of the sort. Those knuckledraggers that came in when we parked up on Galactica that time, one of them could have done it maybe. Plus, anyone could have come in and done it while we were on that ship." Logan jumped down and got close to Max lowering his voice. "I heard rumours. Out in the market."

"Rumours? About what?" Max seemed intrigued.

"Cylon agents in the fleet."

Max looked at Logan for a moment to try and gauge if he was serious. "What the frak have you been smoking?"

"I'm serious..."

"I haven't smoked chamalla in a looong time. I could sure use some of the stash you're obviously hiding."

"SHUT UP! This is just what I heard okay."

"But...Cylons look like frakking walking toasters. They're gonna be spotted."

"Well...this person said they can look human now. And some don't even know their Cylons."

"That's felge and you know it." Max walked back to his room, chuckling to himself. Logan sighed and climbed back up the ladder, knowing he would never win the argument.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_This is Tory Foster, an assistant to the President. How can I help you?"_

"This is Captain Talon of the Caerus. I'd like to know if there has been any word from Galactica on when the ship will be returning."

"_Sorry sir, I can't go into details. Hold on one sec..."_

Murmuring could be heard from the speaker. Suddenly, the voice of an older woman came on the line. _"This is the President speaking. Galactica will be arriving back soon. They will not be able to continue searching for much longer. There is no need to panic."_ With that the communication was ended.

Marcus turned to Dean, who had joined him in the cockpit. "What the frak are they searching for back there?"

Dean shrugged. "Resources maybe? I have no clue."

"Nodody does" stated Marcus. "Nobody knows anything anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Knock knock_

Mason looked up to see Krista standing at his door.

"You said if I needed to talk..."

"Certainly, certainly. Come in."

Mason made a space for Krista to sit down.

"I saw some children yesterday...on the Dia Lucrii. I thought maybe Sean would be with them but..."

Krista sniffed and Mason handed her some tissues.

"How did you fell when you saw the children?"

"I felt sad...they'd obviously lost their parents. I don't know who was looking after them. I thought...it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that the Cylons just...snatched their lives away like that. It wasn't fair that they took my sons life away."

With that she began to sob. Mason did his best to comfort her but there was only so much he could do.

"And then I thought...it's not fair for us to take the Cylon life away."

"But you shouldn't feel bad Krista. The Cylons are machines, they have no family, they have no friends and they have no emotions."

Krista turned to Mason. "But they have to feel something. If not, how could they hate us so much?"

Mason didn't know what to say in response. She was right, he guessed. Even if only a little bit, the Cylons had to feel something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natasha felt herself jolt forward as the Caerus jumped again. Again with no sign of the Galactica. Max was sitting nearby, reading something.

"What are you reading?"

He held up the cover so she could see.

"The...greatest...military...battles."

Max put the book down and sat beside her. "You don't read too good...do you?"

She shrugged. "I read. That's all I need, right?"

Max shrugged. "Where'd you grow up?"

"Caprica."

"You grew up in Caprica and never learned to read properly?"

Natasha seemed to be getting increasingly frustrated. "I told you...I can read!"

Max held up his hands. "I'm sorry, okay?"

He got up and went back to his book.

"Just one quick question. How'd you get to Leonis?"

Natasha shrugged. "Just, hitched a ride, like I did with your ship."

"Yeah...but how did you get onto the ships. Especially the Caerus, I mean..it ain't exactly like it weren't being watched."

"Obviously not well guarded enough."

Max sighed. He didn't like having his work criticised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan he smiled as he finally finished the repairs. He jumped down and admired his handywork. Marcus entered the cargo area.

"All done?"

"Aye sir."

Marcus inspected the pipe and made no complaints.

"Still think somebody did this?"

"Unfortunately I do. There were rumours of Cylon agents in the market..."

"Yes, I heard them too. You don't think they're real...do you?"

"It would explain why we were taking by surprise in the attacks. I suggest next time we park somewhere, someone should stay in the ship at all times. That time we visited and all did our own thing, that was a long time to leave our ship to the mercy of the knuckledraggers."

Marcus nodded. "Okay, I hear your point. I'll have a discussion about this tomorrow. Thanks for the heads up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Violet sat on her bunk, bored out of her mind. She jumped when she heard Dean knock on her door.

"Can I come in?" She shrugged. "I wanna ask you something?"

"What?"

"Ever since we got off the Dia Lucrii, you haven't been yourself. You've been quiet, impatient, downright depressed. What's up?"

"Nothing!"

Dean sat down next to her. "You can tell me. There's obviously something you want to get off your chest."

"Just go away! I'm not telling you anything. You've known me for two weeks and you're acting like you know me inside and out. You know nothing about me! "

Dean said nothing and didn't budge. Violet sighed and stood up.

"Get out!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"I said get out!"

"Please just tell me something."

"I killed somebody okay!"

Suddenly, the mood changed. Both looked like they were in shock, Dean at Violet's revelation and Violet at what she had said in the heat of the moment. Without a word, Dean left the room, not looking back at her. Violet slammed her door shut and sat on her bunk, head in her hands. Now he knew who she was.


	8. Litmus

**A/N: Hello dear readers. I once again thank you for sticking with my story. Still, any feedback whatsoever would be very much appreicated. According to my hit count I have about 40 readers still around and only 1 review for all 7 chapters so far. If you like my story, please let me know and if there's anything you think should be done differently, let me know also. Sorry about the tiny rant. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Litmus**

The scanner made a strange sound as the guard moved it across Dean's waist.

"Empty your pockets, please."

Security on Galactica seemed to have been ramped up a considerable amount. Apparently, a Cylon bomb had been set off in one of the corridors. That was just rumours though, although, the way the guard thoroughly inspected the content of his pockets, he presumed they were probably true. Once the guard was satisfied, he was returned his things and allowed to proceed, where he met the rest of the crew.

"Phew..." said Max. "That was vigorous. I think that guy took a shine to me."

"Can't see why" muttered Logan, causing Krista to giggle.

"Enough people" said Marcus. "I've got an urgent meeting with the Commander and I know Mason needs to see the Doc so ...I trust the rest of you to stay out of harms way."

No-one answered. "I'll take that as a yes. Max, your staying behind on the ship, yes?"

"Yes sir. Once they're done searching. I though the reason I had to stay behind anyway was to make sure no-one had a chance to sabotage."

Marcus sighed. "Unfortunately, this little lapse can't be avoided if we're going to stay here. I shall meet you back here in an hour."

Marcus briskly walked towards the commander's quarters while Mason said his goodbyes and made his way to sick bay.

Violet approached Dean. "I want to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say."

"Just let me explain..."

But she didn't get a chance. Dean was already walking quickly away.

"What's his problem?" asked Logan. Violet didn't answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you hear the press conference?"

"No Commander."

Adama gave Marcus a stack of paper. It was laid out like a wanted poster and had pictures of two men side by side on it.

"We have recently discovered that the Cylons have developed an ability to look human."

"Woah!" Marcus sat down, the papers still in his hand. "I'll be damned!"

"It came as a shock to all of us. The word will probably be spread quickly. Within that paper is a list of ships. I want you to deliver some of these posters to these ship's captains to place around their ships. The more people know what these agents look like, the better."

"But you've already caught these men. How can this help us?"

Adama took a swig from his drink. "We believe they replicate themselves. That there are only a limited number of models."

Marcus stood up. "May I ask how you know all this, sir?"

Adam gave Marcus a firm look. "No...you may not ask."

Marcus felt embarrassed. "Very well sir...I'll get on this right away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Doc Cottle, you wanted to see me."

The sick bay was filled with a few badly burned bodies, obviously from the earlier explosion. Mason negotiated his way through as he followed Cottle into his office, where he was offered a cigar. Mason politely refused.

"I've been thinking about what you said Mr. Landon. About you offering me services."

"And...?"

Cottle briefly flicked through a file. "I managed to receive your records from your internship and your travelling before the attacks. You look like a good doctor, more experienced then somebody should be at your level. I can't afford to give you a spot in sick bay right now..."

Mason's face dropped. He should have known. "Thank you anyway..."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Cottle stood up. "I wasn't finished. There's no space for you in sick bay but...how would you like to be on call for me."

"I...I don't understand."

"We have a spare medical shuttle. Easy to navigate, will fix easily onto any ship, including yours. I can't be in two places at once so...I was thinking I could call you and you could check some problems out for me from time to time. It seems you know enough for almost all minor injuries and illnesses and...if you can't handle it, you can write me a report and I'll head over there myself. What do you say?"

Mason felt ecstatic. "I'll do it!"

"I must warn you son, this will be hard work. I could call you at any time of day and the pay's not great."

"Whatever I can do to help." The pair shook hands.

"I've got your details. Your shuttle should be ready in a few days. I'd check with your captain though, make sure it's okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's great! I'll be more than happy to let you put it with the ship."

Marcus seemed very supportive of Cottle's plan for Mason.

"Thank you Marcus. You won't regret it. And I can give you some commission if you want."

"That won't be necessary. Now just give me a minute while I park the ship up."

The Caerus had completed most of its poster deliveries. The next ship was the Rising Star. Slowly the ships got in position and the airlocks joined. Max quickly jumped out to give the captain the delivery. Before heading back inside as the door closed behind him.

"MARCUS, WE'RE GOOD TO GO!"

He then went into the dining room where Logan and Krista were sitting.

"How are you lovely people?"

"I was right, you know?" said Logan.

"'Bout what?"

"The Cylons looking like humans thing."

Max sighed in frustration. "Frak me, you weren't _right. _You just heard somebody else say it. You didn't predict anything."

"Yeah, but you didn't believe me, meaning you were wrong and I was right."

"He has a point" Krista stated.

"Fine..." Max pointed a finger at Logan "...you win this time farmer, but don't get used to it."

Marcus' voice came over the intercom. _"Max, we're stopping at the Dia Lucrii next to pick Natasha up."_

Max walked over the wall. "Cool man." Logan began to laugh.

"I can't believe you're whipped already."

"Shut up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey..."

"I thought I told you to stay close to the entrance."

Max briefly kissed Natasha on the cheek. "You buy anything?"

"Nope. I just wanted to browse."

"C'mon, let's get going. By the way, have you heard the news."

"Cylons look like humans? In a place like this it's unavoidable. Wouldn't surprise me if a massive witch hunt started any second."

After being searched again by the guard, both entered the ship.

"What did I miss on Galactica?" she asked him.

"Dunno. I stayed on the ship."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. How was guard duty?"

"Frakkin felge! Nothing to do, no-one to talk to. I don't know why you didn't want to come on Galactica."

Natasha shrugged. "What can I say, I like to shop." They kissed again and made their way to Max's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Violet was playing Solitaire with her Triad cards when Max knocked on her door.

"Your friend was looking for you?"

"What friend?" She didn't look up at him as she spoke.

"Y'know, on the Tryda? That guy you flirted with all the way to the drop-off point."

"I don't know who you're talking about."

Max snorted. "Don't play dumb with me! You know who I mean, Possum was it? Possy?"

Violet finally looked up at Max "It was just Poss!"

"So you do remember. See you at dinner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After all the posters had been handed out, The Caerus was told to return to Galactica. This time, only Marcus left the ship, enduring a similar search procedure to before. As he walked through the hanger deck, he noticed the Chief seemed a bit down.

"Chief, you okay?"

He nodded in return. Marcus wasn't convinced but he didn't have time to probe into the matter. He briskly made his way through the corridors of Galactica, getting to Adama's office quickly.

"Come in" said Adama, after Marcus had knocked. He entered and saw a bald, grumpy looking man. He and Adama saluted each other and the man left, leaving a strong smell of Ambrosia behind him.

"Sit down Captain." Marcus sat in the seat Adama had motioned to.

"I hear you've completed your delivery."

"Yes, sir. Almost every member of the fleet should now be aware of what these agents look like."

"Good good."

"Is there anything else you needed sir?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk about the oil leak you mentioned a few weeks ago, the one that caused the Tryda's food delivery to be damaged. Now, would you say your ship was, run-down before that day sir."

Marcus thought for a moment. "Not really sir. I mean, we had a thrusters problem but...apart from that she was as good as new. Me and my crew made sure she was always in as good shape as possible."

"So, the wearing down of that pipe naturally was unlikely."

Marcus nodded his head. "I was as shocked as anybody else when I saw it, sir."

Adama stood up and began to pace his office. "So, if I said that there was a possibility that a Cylon agent could have tampered with your pipe, could you say that was a possibility?"

"I don't know sir, I mean..."

"Just answer the question. I've heard enough bullshit today."

Marcus was hesitant to answer. He didn't want his crew to come under investigation. But he couldn't lie.

"Yes sir, that is a possibility."

Adama sat back down.

"Sir, what happens now?"

Adama seemed confused. "Who said anything was going to happen, Captain?"

"But...I assumed..."

"Assume nothing. Now, moving on, I want you to deliver some records to Colonial One. Just information on births and deaths. We did begin to keep records here but it'll probably be easier if they sort it out there so...I need you to do that when you get the chance."

"Yes sir." Marcus stood up. "And no investigations?"

Adama looked right at him. "Not for now."

Marcus wasn't sure he was satisfied with the answer but, he couldn't argue. Nobody argues with the Commander.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you. These are...very much appreciated by the President." One of Roslin's assistants took the papers from Max and placed them on a desk. "She cares very much about keeping records of the fleet. Keeping the fleet itself a priority."

Max was impatient. "Yeah yeah, tell her I said hi." The aid looked in shock as Max walked back into the Caerus, the ship lifting off a few moments later.

"My work is done."

"Grrrrreat" Logan called sarcastically from the engine room.

"Shut the frak up!"

Max made his way up to the cockpit to speak to Marcus. "All done boss."

"Good. While you're up, can you do me another favour?"

"I suppose."

Marcus span in his chair to face Max. "I want you to go into the basement. I think we have some cables down there. Can you bring some up for me."

"Sure thing. Why do you need them?"

"I want to see if I can make the communication frequency clearer."

"And cables will do that how?"

Marcus just turned back round to face the controls. Max sighed and made his way down to the basement, quickly making his way down the ladder and switching on the flashlight he'd taken down with him. The problem with nobody going down there was, it was a complete mess. How Dean and Krista had found radios down here he would never know.

Max shone the flashlight into the dark and quickly found a bunch of unused cables Marcus could use. He began to bunch them up when something caught his eye. Dropping the cables he edged closer into the corner.

"What the frak?"

Lying on the ground was a rusty wrench of some kind. However, what surprised Max about it was that it was left in a pool of motor oil. After thinking for a moment, Max resurfaced and re-entered the cockpit.

"Everything okay down there?"

Max shrugged. He didn't want to start a fuss about nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Violet...can I talk to you?"

Dean stood tentatively at her door. Violet seemed surprised.

"You're looking and talking to me now. _Amazing progress."_

"Stop that. I want to talk to you. About what you said the other day..."

"Nothing to talk about. It was a heat of the moment thing."

"So, are you saying it wasn't true?"

Violet looked away.

"Are you going to report me now? Start an inquiry?"

"I want to ask you something?"

Violet looked back at him.

"What?"

Dean swallowed and took in a deep breath. "Did....did...he? She?"

"He."

"Did he...deserve it?"

Violet looked away. "Nobody deserves to be killed."

"You know what I mean? Would you say it was justified."

Violet remained silent.

"Just...look me in the eye and answer the gods damn question Vi."

She looked back.

"You called me Vi. Only Marcus calls me that."

"Violet, then. Did...he...deserve it?"

Without blinking or flinching, Violet replied. "Yes."

Dean nodded and got up, turning as he reached the door.

"See you tomorrow."


	9. Six Degrees Of Separation

**Six Degrees of Separation**

"Owwwwwwwww! My head hurts so much!"

Natasha lay in bed, covers pulled up to her chin. Max, who was getting dressed on the other side of the room.

"What? You act like you've never had a headache before."

"Just...ahhhhh...just not this bad. We got any paracetol?"

"I'll ask the doc when he gets back from his call. That ok?"

Nastasha shrugged. "If I don't die before then."

Max laughed. "Are you gonna be OK on the ship by yourself?"

"I'll be fine. I'm looking forward to the quiet."

Max kissed her on the forehead and walked out, making his way to the cargo area. Dean was clearly struggling with a box of supplies. "Hey Dean. Need a hand?"

Dean tried to shrug it off but it was a failed attempt. "Seriously...I'm *pant* I'm good."

Max quickly grabbed hold of the other end. "Wouldn't want you pulling any muscles." Together they walked the box out onto the Zephyr.

"I'd doubt you'd do the same if it were Logan" Dean remarked.

Max smirked. "Well, thank the Gods you're not him." Together they placed the box down on the ground while two of the Zephyr's crew took the box further into the ship. At that moment, Logan walked up next to them. "Speak of the devil" Max muttered.

"Y'know..." started Logan, "ever since we joined the fleet I've wondered what the spinny bit on this ship's for."

"Why don't you ask?" asked Dean, pointing to two nearby crew-men. Logan quickly moved Dean's arm back.

"Don't draw attention! I'm a tad embarrassed to ask."

"What?" remarked Max. "Think they're gonna laugh at your accent."

"TIME TO MAKE A MOVE!" called Marcus from the ship before Logan had time to respond. The three men made their ways back into the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Marcus, it's Mason."_

"Hey man. Ready to dock."

"_I am. You ready?"_

"One sec." Marcus quickly pressed the combination of buttons necessary to allow Mason's medical pod to attach onto the Caerus. A few moments later, Mason appeared in the cockpit.

"How was it?"

Mason shrugged. "Some woman had food poisoning. Nothing too exciting. Can I use the radio for a sec?"

"Sure...what do you need it for?"

Mason spoke as he set it up. "I couldn't reach Doc Cottle from the pod. Hopefully, with the Caerus' better range I can reach him."

Mason attempted to contact him but there was no answer. "That's weird. I'll try Ishay." Within a few moments, the nurse had picked up. "Nurse Ishay."

"Ishay, hi, it's Doctor Landon. Is Cottle around?"

"_Er...no...I'll just check the logs."_

Rustling of papers could be hard. Mason looked over at Marcus who was twiddling his thumbs.

"Sorry about this."

Marcus looked surprised. "Oh...no worries. Do what you gotta do."

"_OK, looks like Cottle left for an emergency call on Colonial One about 20 minutes ago."_

"Any idea what about?

"_No. Sorry."_

"Well...let him know I dealt with the woman on the Tryda."

"_Will do."_ The communication ended.

"Do you think the President's okay?" asked Marcus.

Mason shrugged. "I'll have to ask Cottle when I see him next." He turned to leave.

"Mason, before you go, Natasha thinks she's sick. You may want to check her out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean turned the page of his book as Violet entered the living area. She walked over and sat at the other end of the couch.

"What are you reading?"

"Dark Day? Heard of it."

Violet laughed. "I don't think there's anybody who hasn't heard of it."

"Read it?"

Violet shook her head. "It's one of those books..."

"You could always borrow it."

Violet shook her head. "Nah, I think I'll leave it."

Dean shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Don't you want to read it."

"I have...6 times."

"Woah! It must be good."

Dean put the book down. "To think, the way we were acting a week ago..."

"Can we not talk about that?"

"I'm not trying to start an argument. I'm just saying...we get on well. That's all."

Violet nodded in agreement. "I suppose."

Dean picked up his book and began to read again. Violet felt awkward in the silence and so had to say something.

"Er...do you think that you like it here?"

Dean looked over his book at her. "Where did that come from?"

Violet shrugged. "Forget it." She got up to leave.

"I do. Like it here I mean."

Violet nodded and left, smiling as she walked down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, what do you thinks wrong?"

Dean looked at the notes he had made and scratched his head. "Er...."

"Well..."

Mason shook his head. "Nothing. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong."

Natasha seemed surprised. "Really? Do you want to check again?"

Mason sighed. "I've triple checked everything, you're in perfect health."

Natasha seemed to be a little angry. Mason swallowed. To be honest, he was feeling a bit nervous. Natasha seemed a bit intimidating.

"Then...why do I feel like this!" Natasha stood up and Mason felt even more strongly there was nothing wrong with her.

"I...I...I...I don't know."

Natasha seemed to calm a little bit.

"I think you should just...take some more paracetol, get a good nights sleep and see how you feel tomorrow. If you still feel bad in a few days, I'll check you again."

Natasha thought for a moment before answering. "Fine, I'll do that." Natasha briefly left and Mason breathed a sigh of relief. He made a mental note not to get onto Natasha's wrong side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcus was followed by his crew as climbed the steps to the main hanger deck and was hit by the noise of Galactica.

"My, my ,my..." remarked Max, "...Galactica's a hive of conversation today."

The crew walked across, acknowledging a few of the knuckledraggers they had befriended over the past few weeks.

"Hey Seelix" said Krista to one of the knuckledraggers she had spoken to a few times.

"Hey Krista. By the way, did you hear about Baltar?" Krista shook her head. It wasn't like her to miss out on some Baltar gossip. Well, she supposed it couldn't be helped, it wasn't like the fleet had a wide spreading media service yet.

"He's been arrested!"

Krista felt her jaw dropped. "You can't be serious."

Seelix nodded her head. "Well, that's what I've heard through the grapevine. Maybe not arrested but...apparently he's under suspicion."

"What are you ladies talking about?" asked Logan, who had casually walked over. Seelix repeated what she had just told Krista.

"I see Krista is appropriately speechless." Krista gave him a playful slap on the arm.

"Gaius is a good man. He wouldn't do anything wrong."

Logan smirked. "She speak as if you know him personally."

Krista's face turned red. Seelix bid the pair goodbye and went back to her work.

"So...what do you think it was for?"

"It's just a rumour Logan. I'm not gonna believe everything I hear."

Suddenly a fire alarm sounded. Logan, Krista and the rest of the Caerus crew were quickly ushered to an assembly point.

"Should I go get Nat?" Max asked Marcus. Chief Tyrol overheard the comment and interjected.

"No need. The alarm came from another area of the ship so she should be fine. No harm in waking her up, right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcus sat down in the now becoming familiar chair in Adama's quarters.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you earlier. I had an important matter to attend to."

"Oh, no! That's no problem at all, sir."

"Glad to hear it."

"What do you need me to do sir?"

Adama handed Marcus a bag. "This is where this meeting is different from all our others. You've been working your ass off helping to get this fleet into some sort of order. I feel you and your crew should be rewarded in kind."

Marcus peaked inside the bag. Inside was an assortment of luxury food-stuffs.

"There isn't much of that stuff left in the fleet but, seeing you helped set up the means to obtain it, you more than deserve it."

Marcus was speechless. "Sir, I don't know what to say." Promptly, Marcus stood up and enthusiastically shook Adama's hand.

"I was hoping to come aboard your ship and meet your crew today but it seems I won't have the time."

"Again, that's no problem sir."

Adam smiled and gave Marcus a nod. "Enjoy your reward."

"Thank you sir." And with that Marcus promptly left.

Neither man knew it, but for now, it was for the better that Adama hadn't come aboard the Caerus. If he had, Adama would have noticed that Natasha looked exactly the same as Shelly Godfrey.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think. Surprised at the ending? Did you see it coming? Please please please review and let me know. It would be appreciated beyond belief.**


	10. Flesh and Bone

**Flesh and Bone**

"What's this?" Max asked Logan as he walked up next to him. Logan put a hand through his dirty-blonde hair and shrugged.

"Not sure. All these people are in the way." The two edged themselves into the crowd, with Max using his height advantage to read the poster that had been attached to the wall.

"Cloud...Nine? Any ideas?"

Logan again shrugged. Marcus was off delivering some supplies to sick bay on Galactica giving the rest of the crew some free time. After a minor struggle, the two got to the front.

"Cloud Nine," Logan read aloud, "luxury liner due to undergo major renovation for Colonial Day celebrations. Workers wanted. Limited places available." The two men looked at each other.

"What have we got to lose" Max stated, signing his name on the sign-up sheet pinned next to the poster. Logan followed suit and the two made their way back down the corridor.

"How do you reckon they'll choose the workers?" Logan asked.

"They probably have files on all of us. They'll tell from that."

"Yeah, but maybe the info was destroyed in the attacks" Logan suggested.

Both men made their way back to the ship, where they were almost immediately greeted by Violet.

"Whoa," said Max, "you scared me."

"Sorry about that. Logan, there's a message that's come through for you."

Logan seemed surprised. "Really...sure you haven't got it mixed up."

Violet shook her head and handed Logan a piece of paper. "Look...says your name right there. Logan McDalton." Violet pointed to the top and it did indeed say his name. Logan was even more confused. Why would someone like him get a message?

"What does it say?" he asked her. Violet feigned insult.

"You think I would read it?! Logan...I'm disappointed." She playfully nudged him.

"Y'know..." Max interjected, "...I probably would have. Consider yourself lucky."

Violet turned to Max. "That's because you're tactless."

"Heeeey!"

Violet giggled. "You seem in a playful mood" Logan pointed out. "Care to tell us why?"

Violet shook her head. "And don't start acting shocked, okay? Since when have I told you everything." Violet strolled off back to the cockpit where she was keeping watch for Marcus. Max tried to peek at the message over Logan's shoulder but Logan quickly stuck it in his pocket.

"Aw. Come on!"

Logan shook his head as he walked into his room where he took the message back out and read.

_Mr. McDalton,_

_We are happy to inform you that, in the process of registering the members of the fleet, we have found a family member._

Logan felt his heart race. He hadn't thought for a second that any of his family could have survived. However, he wasn't sure if he was overly happy about the prospect of seeing one of them again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mason handed Cottle his forms in sick bay. They were looked over quickly.

"Good to see in general there weren't many problems."

Cottle quickly dropped the forms onto a table and went back to his business. Marcus had just left after making the delivery to sick bay and Cottle needed to check through it to make sure everything was there while he had a spare moment. He never knew when he may be needed urgently. Mason turned to leave but Cottle called him back.

"Landon, hold up." Cottle handed him a small box.

"Can you tell Captain Talon to take this to Colonial One when you go back to your ship."

"Will do doctor." Mason walked out to the main body of Galactica. When he was a good distance from the sick bay, Mason, making sure nobody was paying attention, took a peek inside the box.

"What the frak?!" He hoped he was mistaken but it looked like chamalla in there. Smelt like it too, he reasoned as he gave the box a little sniff. Mason closed the box again quickly when he heard a group of pilots walk past. He walked briskly back to the Caerus, scratching his goatee as he thought. _Why would Colonial One need chamalla? Especially medicinal?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcus had hardly been back five minutes when Logan revealed his news to him.

"Oh wow, that's excellent. Which family member is it?"

"Oh...just my Aunt Greta. Apparently, she's been staying on the Aurora...whatever ship that is."

Marcus noticed Logan didn't seem too enthusiastic. "You feeling okay with this?"

Logan nodded but they both could tell it wasn't the total truth.

Logan had joined the Caerus crew at quite a young age, leaving behind the farmer's life he would have had if he had stayed on Aerolon. Although he had missed his close family greatly, he had not seen any of them in over three years and naturally, he felt nervous.

Breaking the tension, Mason entered the ship. "Hey, Marcus. I have a package for Colonial One." Mason passed over the box of chamalla, trying to act casual about the whole thing, no matter how much he wanted to say something about it.

"Thanks, Mason. I'll give it to them after we stop off at the Aurora."

"Cool", replied Mason. "I've got some people I need to see so...I'll see you later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan stepped out onto the Aurora and felt butterflies in his stomach. As he walked through the ship which so many people now called home he felt his hands begin to shake and his skin becoming cold. As he knocked on the door and waited for a reply he could hear and feel his heart racing inside of him. He watched as the door opened and was greeted by a somewhat-familiar face.

"Oh...oh my...."

For what seemed like an eternity they both stood there in silence, unsure of what to say to each other. Logan felt his heart beat even faster and froze, unsure of what to say. Suddenly, his aunt pulled him into a hug, her arms almost crushing him.

"Logan...I can't believe it's you!"

Logan slowly places his arms around Aunt Greta, returning the hug. "Neither can I, Auntie. Neither can I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So...what exactly are you saying?"

"_I'm saying that we'll need to a radiological search on your ship, sir."_

Marcus was on the line with the communications officer on Galactica. Marcus felt a little angry. He didn't want random military officers coming aboard his ship. She was private, although that had probably been sacrificed when the Caerus became part of the fleet.

"And...what _intel_..." Marcus made air quotes much to the amusement of Violet, "...makes this okay."

"_I can't talk about that sir. And I remind you we'll need to space out the ships."_

"Yeah...." Marcus abruptly ended the communication and swivelled his chair round to face Violet.

"You didn't put up much of a fight" Violet stated.

Marcus sighed and raised his arms. "Gods! What else was I supposed to say...or do?! I need to stay on the Galactica's good side."

Violet raised an eyebrow. "Thats not like the Marcus I know. Staying on the side of authority."

"Yeah....well I could say that grin you've had on your face all day isn't like the Violet I know...but I don't!"

Violet folded his arms.

"Do you think there's a bomb in the fleet?" Violet asked.

Marcus shrugged. "They obviously think so."

"You think it's the Cylons?"

"It's likely...I mean, if they look like humans, anyone could have set it up."

Violet had a brainwave. "Maybe a Cylon told them."

Marcus thought about this for a moment. How would the Cylon be treated? It couldn't feel anything so would they just leave it. He was going to ask Violet as Dean walked in.

"Wow..." Violet said, "...you're back. How long does it take to deliver one small box?"

"Oh, I just..." Dean's face went red and he ran his hand through his shagy hair, "...I just got into a conversation with one of the President's aids and...I lost track of time."

"Oooh..." commented Marcus, "...a possible lady friend." He laughed and began to move the Caerus away from Colonial One.

"Actually, it was a guy..."

Before Dean could explain further Max made a comment as he walked past. "Didn't realise you stood that side of the Pyramid court." Violet had her eyebrow raised.

"No, it was nothing like that. I'm just, quite interested in politics and I was curious to see what was going on, on the President's ship."

"Why don't you go get a job there?" Violet asked.

"What...you trying to get rid of me now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aunt Greta handed Logan the cup of tea and sat opposite him. "I wish I had more pictures but...they was all back on Canceron."

"Wait...Canceron? You lived in Canceron." Logan was surprised. Greta always seemed to like the country life.

She nodded. "I moved there about 18 months ago. Let's just say...I needed a change."

Logan nodded. He felt bad for not paying more interest. There was an awkward silence as they both sipped their tea.

"Y'know, Logan. It broke your mother's heart when you moved away. Your father's too. The least you could have done is write, let alone visit."

"I know Aunt Greta, I know." Logan looked away. He thought about how it was too late to change anything. His parents had died in the attacks without knowing who he really was. Knowing what man he had become. Sensing there was some tension, Greta moved to sit next to Logan, placing her arm round him.

"It's OK, Logan. You can't wallow in the past. The best you can do is remember them now. They wouldn't want you to get hung up on them."

Logan nodded. "I know, it's just..." He felt tears forming and quickly wiped them away. "Doesn't mean I shouldn't regret it."

Greta reached behind her and rifled through her bag. Meanwhile, an older man walked in. "Oh, this is Wallace, my room-mate."

Logan stifled a laugh. "You have a room-mate?"

"I'll come back later." Wallace said, going into his room.

"We were forced together. Me and Wallace. There's not enough rooms for everyone so we have to share. Oh...here it is."

She gave Logan an old photograph of his parents. They looked very young, probably before he had been born.

"Take it."

"Aunt Greta...I can't."

Greta forced the photo into his hands. "I want you to have it." She smiled at him and it made Logan feel better.

"Thank you." They hugged and Logan chose to stop wiping the tears away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max opened his drawers frantically. Natasha followed him in. She felt concerned.

"What's wrong?"

Max ignored her, checking under his mattress and crawling on the floor searching.

"Honey, what are you looking for?"

Max stopped for a moment and looked up at her. "Did you just call me honey?"

"What, do you not like that?"

Max shook his head as he placed his head against the floor again. "You talk like you've never had a boyfriend before."

Natasha felt a bit awkward. However, she didn't want to argue. "You still haven't told me what you're looking for."

Max got up. "Have you seen my lighter?"

Natasha shook her head. "I didn't realised you smoked."

"I don't!" Max continued to search, almost ignoring the woman in the same room.

"Then...why do you need a lighter?"

Max turned to look at Natasha. "It was my father's. He gave it to me before he died." Max began to look again. "How could I have lost it?"

"Maybe the radiological searchers misplaced it when they were in here earlier."

Max stopped, thinking about what Natasha had just said.

"Yeah...you're probably right. Those bastards probably took it..."

Natasha placed her hands up, walking towards Max. "Wait...I didn't say that."

However, it was too late. Max wasn't listening. "There's probably some Cylon involved, stealing our stuff..."

"Don't be ridiculous! Why would a Cylon want your lighter? So they can have a smoke outside where they make the motherboards?"

Max gave Natasha a look. She shrugged and he began to laugh, giving her a hug. "You seem better. It was only yesterday you was too sick to get out of bed."

"Maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan stepped back onto the Caerus. He was planning to come back sooner but, due to the possible bomb threat, he wasn't able to. However, he was secretly glad that had been the case. He was unsure how the meeting with his aunt would go and he actually, in the end, enjoyed speaking with her. It made him realise his mistake in rejecting his family to join the Caerus crew.

"Hey..." said Krista as he walked in to the living area. "How'd it go?"

Logan smiled and nodded. "Good."

"Good? That it?" Krista felt he wasn't showing that much emotion. If she saw a family member, she'd probably in tears.

Logan shrugged. "It was nice." He poured himself some water and walked back to his room where he took out the picture his aunt had given him. He placed on his bedside cabinet and stared at it. He couldn't deny he felt emotional. He thought he was about to cry when Violet knocked on his door.

"Wanna help make dinner?"

Logan quickly wiped his eyes. "I'll be out in a sec."


	11. Tigh Me Up, Tigh Me Down

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long. I've got quite a few exams going on at the mo so I've had to do a lot of studying. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Tigh Me Up, Tigh Me Down**

"Just...make it quick."

Krista held out her arm and shut her eyes as Mason stuck the needle in. Krista winced as the blood was extracted and didn't open her eyes again until the 'Cure-Strip' had been stuck on.

"Hmmm...pink?"

Mason laughed. "Don't tell me you'd rather have yellow now." Mason placed the sampled in the mini refrigerator he had set up in his travel pod. Doctor Baltar's Cylon detector was now operational and tests were about to be started. Mason had agreed to help collect samples and it wasn't a difficult choice of which ship to do first.

"Just think. You'll never have to do it again. Now, I'd love to sit and chat but...I've got things to do, people to see. Say bye to Marcus for me."

"Will do. I won't hold you up." Krista ducked as she made her way back onto the ship and Mason closed the airlock seal behind her. She made her way down to the cargo area where, like most days, there were a selection of boxes scattered around. Violet was sitting on one of them, writing on a clip-board.

"How many ships we visiting today?"

"Just the one."

Krista was confused. "One? For all this?"

"Yep, it's the Dia Lucrii. Looks like the market's really taking off."

"So it seems. I'll catch you later, okay?"

"Cool."

Krista walked toward her room. Violet had seemed awfully more chipper the last day or so. Maybe this was what she was usually like before the attacks. For some reason, Krista highly doubted that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they stepped off the ship, Violet handed Marcus the clip-board.

"Why are you giving me this?"

Violet looked around. "There's something I gotta go do. Catch you later, k?"

Before he could give an answer, Violet was lost in the crowd. Looking across, Marcus could see Zeke, the manager of the market, signalling him over. Marcus walked over, directing the other members of the crew who were helping to shift the gear. Everyone except Natasha, who felt ill again and was tuck in bed. For this reason, it had been decided she had been given a temporary reprieve of the blood test.

"Marcus. Good to see you again."

"What you happy to see, me or the boxes?"

Both men laughed and shook hands. Marcus handed over the clipboard.

"This should be everything we're delivering you. It's a lot so, if we missed something, let us know and we'll be right on it."

Zeke flicked through the list. "I'll take a look. Thanks for this Marcus."

Marcus turned to the crew. "OK, you've got the rest of the day off to do what you want around here. Don't get into any trouble." He gave everyone a stern look which caused Max to burst out laughing.

"What?!"

"D...d...ha..do it again. Just like that!"

Marcus rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krista was having a browse at one of the newly set-up stalls when a group of children ran past her. It seemed to be the same group that she had seen before but it was definitely larger. She looked at them playing for a moment as Dean walked up beside her.

"You okay?"

Krista nodded. "I'm fine." She continued to look at what was for sale as something caught Dean's eye. At what seemed to be some sort of restaurant, Violet seemed to be sitting on a table outside drinking a cup of coffee. She was talking to someone but people were obscuring them from Dean's view.

"Krista. Is that Violet? Who's she talking to? I can't see from here."

Krista turned and looked in the same direction and shrugged. "I've never seen that person before. Some guy...he looks cute."

The people moved out the way to reveal Poss, from the Tryda, sitting next to Violet. They seemed to be in deep conversation and Violet was...giggling!

"That...that's not like Violet."

Krista shook her head. "Oh please, when ther...."

Suddenly a loud crash filled the ship and a crowd began to rush over to the source. Dean and Krista followed and were joined by Violet and Poss.

"What the frak was that?" asked Poss. They made their way further through the crowd until they got a good view.

"Oh my gods!"

One of the columns had collapsed and it seemed to have fallen on one of the children. It seemed to be a boy, about 10 years old. Krista put her hand over her mouth when she realised it was the same boy she has spoken to on her last visit.

Zeke and a few other men helped the boy out. Max was one of the volunteers. The boy was lifted out and escorted out of sight.

"COULD SOMEBODY CALL A MEDIC!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, I'm here to collect your blood samples."

Mason gave the boy a polite smile as he handed over the box of samples to him. He obviously wasn't used to this kind of work.

"How old are you boy?"

"14 sir."

The boy quickly made his way back into the bowels of the Gideon. Mason climbed back into his pod, thinking about how different that boy's life probably would have been if there were no attacks. A communication was coming through and Mason answered it.

"Mason Landon."

"_Kiddo, it's Cottle. Listen, there's been an incident down at the Dia Lucrii. I need you to head to Galactica sick bay right away and help Ishay keep watch 'til I get back. I shouldn't be too long."_

"OK, I'm on my way."

Mason wasn't sure it was wise to leave him in charge of sickbay, even if it would only be a few hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An uneasy atmosphere had settled on the Dia Lucrii. After what seemed like an eternity, Doc Cottle arrived and went into the tent-like structure where the boy had been placed.

"Do you reckon he'll be okay?" asked Dean.

"Hard to tell" replied Marcus. "None of us really got a good look at the injury and even if we did, it would be hard to gauge how serious it would be."

Natasha raised her eyebrows at Marcus. She was now feeling better and had decided to join the others, not realising what atmosphere she would be entering. "Wow, you speak like an expert."

Marcus shrugged. "Well...with my past I've seen my fair share of injuries."

"Why would that..." Natasha began to ask before she caught the stern look from Violet and decided to keep quiet. Finally, Cottle left the tent and quickly made his way back to his Raptor. Max walked out the tent a few moments later.

"How is he?" Krista asked impatiently. "Is he going to be OK...is that why the doctor's leaving?" Krista couldn't work out why but she felt a strange affinity to the boy. Her heart sank when Max gave shake of the head, making sure not to catch anybody's eye.

"Then why did the doctor leave?!" asked Krista. It was clear she was getting emotional. Marcus put his arm around her shoulders for comfort.

"It's too late. He was crushed all the way up his left side, pushing the rib cage deep into his internal organs. The damage has been done. Cottle gave him some pain meds but...with the resources we have, there's nothing we can do. Moving him for surgery back on Galactica would be too dangerous."

Max was greeted with silence, which was broken by Logan. "Does he have any family?"

"I don't know. Don't think so, I think all the kids on here are orphans that Zeke's decided to look after."

Suddenly, Krista had an idea. She walked up to Zeke, who was standing outside the tent.

"Is it true, that the boy has no family."

Zeke nodded. "They were on one of the sublight ships when the fleet was being assembled. Was left behind when the Cylons tried to attacks us."

"But...what about those other kids? The ones he plays with."

Zeke shook his head. "He's in pretty bad shape. The kids don't need to see him like that. They're being kept away...for now."

"Can...can I go in?" Zeke gave Krista a look, as if to ask why. "I don't know, OK. I just, don't want him to be alone. How longs he got?"

Zeke shrugged. "3-4 hours at the most." He thought for a moment before agreeing. "I don't see why not?" He gave her a portable comm radio. "If it gets too much for you, just press this button and let me know." Krista nodded as Zeke opened the door-flap up for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She didn't know what she had been expecting but what she was greeted with was a bit of a shock. The boy lay on a makeshift bed, staring up at the ceiling, tears rolling down his cheeks, although he wasn't wrecked with sobs. As she got closer, Krista noticed the extent of the damage. On one side, his arms and legs had obviously been badly broken while, where his shirt had ripped, she could see that his torso had gone into a different shape and had become discoloured. Gruesome was the perfect description.

Krista sat down beside him, aware that Zeke was still watching at the door.

"Hey, I'm Krista. We...we spoke before. What's your name?"

The boy mumbled a name, Chase.

"Hi Chase. I'm going to stay with you, if that's okay."

Chase moved his eyes to look at Krista. "Thank you" he mumbled and Krista noticed he was choosing not to move his neck. She couldn't imagine how much pain he must be in, even after he was pumped full of drugs.

"Miss...am I going to be OK?"

Krista felt her heart break. Nobody could bare to tell him. She reached out for the boys good hand and held it tightly, smiling at him.

"Everything's gonna be fine, and please, call me Krista."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zeke had just informed Marcus of Krista's decision and now Marcus was finishing relaying it o his crew.

"So, they're just gonna let her sit with the wee boy, even if they have no relation?" asked Logan.

"That kid has no-one to be with him as he dies. What's wrong with her filling that role?" replied Violet. The good mood she had for the past few days was now a distant memory.

"Calm down people" said Marcus. "Let's not start an argument here. It's up to her to make that decision, not us. We'll just pick her up when she radios us that she wants to leave. Just...save the heated discussion. Okay?"

Both Logan and Violet shrugged, reluctantly agreeing.

"Alright. I'm heading off in about an hour. Meet you back at the ship."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mason stepped into sickbay with box of samples on each hand. He was quickly greeted by an exasperated Ishay.

"Where shall I put these?"

Ishay pointed to a large area of empty refrigerator space. "Dr. Baltar should be on his way down now."

"Do you need me to do anything here?"

Ishay handed Mason a few clipboards. "Can you just see to a couple of patients for me. Just questions about how they're feeling as I need to sort out some meds."

"Sure thing." Mason took the clipboards and began to make his way to the first patient as Dr. Baltar bumped in to him.

"I'm sorry, very sorry indeed. Er... are you a doctor?"

Mason nodded, confused at Baltar's apparent aloofness. "The samples are just over there. Do you need help taking them down?"

"Oh, I'll be fine. It's not the first time I've done this today!" Mason was taken aback at the rudeness, although he would hate to think how many samples would need to be tested. It was starting to hit him that anyone could be a traitor, even someone he saw every day.

Mason quickly got back to work, walking back over to the first patient and scanning the questionnaire.

"So, Mr. Danvers, I'm Dr. Landon. I'm going to ask you a few questions..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back out in the fleet, Violet was sitting in the Caerus common room as Dean entered and sat opposite her.

"So, how was your date?"

Violet gave him a confused look. "My date? What are you ta...oh, yeah. That!"

"C'mon. Don't tell me it wasn't."

Violet shrugged. "He just wanted to meet me, that's all. As a friend." Violet emphasised the last point very clearly, just so there was no confusion. Dean nodded his head sceptically, making Violet feel slightly arkward. She began to scratch at her 'Cure-Strip' from the blood test.

"You shouldn't do that, y'know" Logan remarked as he entered the room. "It'll take less time to heal."

"I don't really care as long as it helps the itch go away."

Logan shrugged. "Whatever."

"So..." Dean began, "...are you seeing your aunt again anytime soon?"

"I don't know" Logan replied. "I'd like to but...it might be awkward."

"But she's your family," argued Violet, "what else do you need?"

Logan didn't answer, instead shifting the focus onto the Cylon detector.

"So, do you really think this Cylon detector works?"

"Or even exists" Violet added.

"I mean..." began Dean "...these things are machines, which means they must be made out of something artificial which can be identified somehow."

"But if these people are among us, they'd need a really good disguise. Maybe they experimented on human to work out how to make skin and organs and stuff" suggested Logan.

Dean shook his head. "Even if they did, there's still no way that they could replicate it."

"If they can clone people, it's a possibility."

Violet laughed at Logan's comment. "I have to disagree with you there. Cloning's just something you read in your fantasy books, okay. That's impossible."

"Ok, if you're so smart, what do you suggest?"

Violet thought for a moment. "What if that doctor's a Cylon himself? He could easily just make it so the machine doesn't work."

Dean laughed. "I wouldn't say that to Krista. She would kick your ass!"

Mention of Krista made the room fall silent. Logan spoke up. "I wonder how she's doing."

Neither Dean and Violet could answer, although they both felt concerned. Suddenly, they heard an alarm as ran to the cockpit.

"What is it Marcus?"

"Looks like a Cylon raider. Logan, get ready to jump."

Logan ran down to the engine room as Marcus awaited instructions from Galactica. However, it seemed there was no need to worry as the Raider seemed to be quickly destroyed by some alert fighters.

"Where the frak did that come from?" asked Violet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krista watched Chase's chest rise up and down as he took long, slow deep breaths. It had been about 3 hours since she had decided to sit with him and she could tell there wasn't going to be long left. They had just talked, about anything really. He had told her about his family back home before the attacks. On his ship, the children were transferred to the FTL capable ships first. Chase had only just made it over when the order came to jump, leaving his parents to accept their fates.

They had talked about cartoons.

They had told each other their best jokes.

They had talked about Pyramid (even though Krista hardly knew anything about it. It had been an education).

Anything to keep Chase's mind off of what was about to happen. He turned his head the best he could to look at Krista, obviously in lots of pain.

"I don't feel so good."

Krista wiped away the tears beginning to form in her eyes and gripped Chase's open hand tightly, feeling him hold lightly back.

"Can you sing me a song?"

Krista nodded. "What song do you want?"

"Along the rainbow."

Krista sniffed. It was a song that nearly all mothers sang to their children to get them to sleep. Nobody knew why, they just did, no matter how cheesy the lyrics were. Krista had sang it to her son on numerous occasions and she knew she would only cry if she sang it now due to all the now painful memories. But she couldn't let him down.

"Okay."

She took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Along the rainbow_

_The angels flew_

_They made sure that for every child_

_That their dreams could come true_

Krista felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She heard the tent flap open and knew someone was watching, but she wouldn't turn round, refusing to take her eyes off the boy lying in front of her.

_Higher than the birds fly_

_And where the rain falls_

_They look down upon us_

_They adore us all_

_They sprinkle their magic_

_Make us cry in delight_

_Because along the rainbow_

_Everything is made..._

Krista stopped when she realised that the weak pulse in Chase's wrist had disappeared. She felt herself begin to sob and turned round to see Zeke standing at the entrance. She didn't need to say anything.

"I'll go call Doc Cottle."

Zeke left, leaving Krista with Chase's body. She began to cry uncontrollably as she thought about the life that had just been stolen away, similarly to what had happened to Sean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Krista was back on the Caerus. She sat in her room, thinking about Chase. She had been told the body would be air locked the next day and that there would be a small funeral service, which she planned to attend. She jumped when Mason knocked on her door.

"Can I come in?"

She nodded. Mason sat down next to her. "Do you want to talk?"

Krista thought for a moment and felt tears begin to form yet again. "It's not fair."

Mason put his arm around her shoulders. "Life isn't fair Krista."

Krista shook her head and stood up, facing away from Mason. "You don't get it! It shouldn't have been like this. He'd done nothing wrong." She turned round to face him.

"Why would the Gods want that to happen to him? Why would they want any child to die for that matter?" She held her head in her hand as she cried. Mason got up and put his arms round her as she wailed into his chest.

"It's okay." Mason said as he patted her back. Krista felt the picture had Chase she had taken in her pocket. Next time she was on Galactica, she would pin it up on the wall. Chase deserved to be remembered, no matter how sort a life he lead.


	12. The Hand of God

**A/N: I must apologise for the complete lack of updates on my part. I've been very busy with exams these past few weeks and they've taken all my attention away from writing. I'll try and update again as soon as possible.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reading.**

* * *

**  
**

**The Hand of God**

"Nat...."

No reply.

"Nat...wake up." Max bent down to his knees and lightly shook Natasha's shoulders, causing her to wake.

"Mmm....where am I? What's going on?"

Max smirked. "I don't think I've sleepwalked before but, then again..."

She took his hand as he helped get her to her feet.

"...if I had, would I remember it?"

Natasha scanned round the room. "Who's room is this?"

"Logan's. Hence...the loud engine noise. Good job he's gone for the night." Logan had been selected to help in the ship refurbishment that had been advertised. Max had to admit, he was kinda bitter but, it was sorta obvious Logan would be picked before him. Given his farming background, he was obviously used to handling machinery and doing hard manual labour.

"C'mon. Let's get you to bed. We've got a busy day ahead of us."

Tylium resorces were running low and the Caerus crew had been asked to deliver round some rations to other ships. Although, they weren't to say they were rations. Just...deliveries. No need to start a panic just yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan balanced on the ladder as he filled in some of the cracks on the wall in front of him. As he jumped down, feet touching the floor, he wiped away some of the sweat that had settled on his brow. He wasn't used to this kind of work, but as he was from Aerolon, he had been assigned lots of manual tasks. Usually, Logan would have said something but he realised starting an argument wasn't the best idea. He sat down on a nearby box and took a swig of water.

Some of Galactica's deckhands had boarded the ship in order to sort out some of the electronics and avionics while another group were surveying the ship structurally to work out where the weak spots were.

"Hey."

Logan looked round to see Poss taking a seat next to him. "Hey. Didn't know you were up here."

"I could say the same thing to you. I'm with the structural team. Seeing how I was training to be an architect, I guess I thought I could be some use."

Logan was confused. "What do you mean, thought?"

Poss shrugged. "Some of these guys have been doing this sort of thing for over 10 years. Nobody cares about my input. What you doing?"

Logan unenthusiastically pointed to the wall next to them, where people all along were filling in cracks and painting over them. Poss laughed. "Ah, I see. At least you're doing something."

"I suppose." Logan shrugged. He went to take another sip of his water when he noticed some of the knuckledraggers carrying what seemed to be some heavy equipment. Just before they were about to put it down, Logan called out.

"STOP!"

The chief looked over in what seemed to be a look crossed with shock, confusion and anger.

"Who the frak are you?"

Logan ignored his question as he ran over. "That spot..." he pointed to where the knuckledraggers had been headed, "...it's unstable. You can't put that box on there."

One of the female deckhands spoke up. "It's not marked."

"I know..."

The chief spoke again. "Then why shouldn't we put it there!"

Logan walked over to the spot and placed one of his feet on it. He could feel everyone's eyeson him. He hoped he wasn't wrong. The pressure caused a definite wobble which, even to the untrained eye, looked very dangerous. Poss had now walked over to the group.

"I'm no expert but, that box looks pretty heavy and, if this was dropped on here..." Logan looked to Poss for back up.

"He's right. I'm with the structural team and, if you place that box of equipment down there, you'll create a hole out into open space."

The chief couldn't disagree. "Fine, Cally, take it back a few yards."

"Yes, Chief."

The box was moved back while the Chief walked over to Logan and Poss. Everyone else went back to their business, not one even giving a thanks for Logan just saving their lives.

"How did you know that was like that?" the Chief asked.

Logan shrugged. "I saw it wobbling from over the other end of the room."

"And you spotted that, with no guidance or prior knowledge?" The Chief sounded suspicious and Logan didn't like it. He shook his head.

Chief turned to Poss. "You with the structural team?"

Poss nodded.

"Tell your boss I want to speak to him. And you..."

He turned back to Logan as Poss went to find the structural engineer in charge.

"What's your name?"

"McDalton. Logan McDalton."

"Ship?"

"The Caerus, chief."

The Chief nodded and smiled. "Marcus Talon's ship right?"

Logan nodded.

"I could have been dead if it weren't for you." He held out his hand and Logan shook it.

"I'm Galen Tyrol. I'll have to repay you at some time."

Chief Tyrol walked back to his group, and began shouting orders. Logan smiled. It was corny but, he felt like the hero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Violet stretched as she made her breakfast. Max, Dean and Krista were at the table eating theirs.

"So..." she asked, "...she was in Logan's room."

Max nodded.

"She say anything?" asked Dean.

"Nope. And that's the last I'm saying about it."

Dean sighed and went back to his breakfast. Marcus poked his head through the door. "Max, I need you to start up the engine. We're gonna start moving and Logan's not here to do it."

"Why can't Violet do it?"

Marcus gave Max a stern look.

"Fine. I'm on my way." He made his way quickly down to the engine room and did the neccessarys. He pushed the button on the intercom.

"Ready."

Max sniffed. There was a weird smell coming from somewhere as the engine started up. Max tried to ignore it but it only grew stronger the more powerful the engine got. He pushed the intercom button again.

"Marcus, I think we've got a prob..."

BOOM!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mason looked in shock as he saw Max wheeled into sick bay. Marcus and Natasha, who was crying, were close behind. Max's arm looked badly burnt as he seemed to be out cold.

"What the frak happened?" he asked Marcus as Natasha moved closer to the gurney. Marcus shook his head and Mason noticed that it seemed to have been badly knocked against something an a bump was forming on one side of his forehead.

"I don't know. There was an explosion."

"Explosion? What would....." Suddenly Mason realise. "Oh frak! The tylium?"

Marcus nodded. "Or, I think so. Nobody knows for certain."

"Is the ship okay?"

Marcus shrugged. "It's being looked at in the hanger deck. Mose of her's okay. The explosion wasn't too big."

Mason seemed confused. "But...all that tylium you had on the ship. Surely the explosion should have killed you all and destroyed the ship with it."

Marcus couldn't give an answer. "We'll just have to wait for the reports."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max was slowly trying to piece together what had happened. He had smelt the burning smell and then...he couldn't think straight. The pain in his arm was unbearable. He could just about make out Natasha at his side but she was promptly moved away as a doctor...was that Mason nearby?....injected him with something.

Suddenly he felt hazy.

The....the pain wasn't sooooo bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's happening to him?" Natasha asked Mason, as a nurse injected Max with something. "What did you do?"

Mason looked over and full-on tears were streaming down Natasha's face. Marcus put his arm around her. A nurse spoke up.

"It's just morpha, to help with the pain."

"Will he be okay?"

The same nurse shrugged. Mason remained suspiciously quiet.

"A burn like this..."

Natasha couldn't take it any more. She ran out of sick bay, crying.

"DIdn't realise they were that close" Mason said to Marcus. Marcus shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't really know what's going on with my crew anymore."

Doc Cottle was now over by Max.

"Okay, if you don't need to be here I suggest you leave!"

As he said it the nurse stabbed into Max's burn with a needle and injected something. Marcus shivered.

"You okay?" Mason asked.

Marcus nodded. "Yeah...it's just, after...." Marcus stopped himself. He didn't want to talk about it. "Nothing. I'm fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stepped onto the Rising Star carrying his bag with him. Violet, Logan and Krista were close behind.

"So...where do we go?"

Violet smirked. "What do you mean, "where do we go"?"

Dean felt embarrassed and began to take a big interest in the floor. "I've just....never stayed in a hotel before. Static or floating."

Violet laughed, which earned a harsh look from Krista as she and Logan went to what was usually the check-in desk, but which now had a whole host of other functions after the attacks.

While the Caerus was in the hanger deck to be repaired, the crew had been given some rooms on the Rising Star to stay in. There were only a few transportation ships in the fleet and, due to their important role, fixing the Caerus was a priority. Not as important as fighters, obviously, but up there.

"How old are you?"

"23"

"And you've never stayed in a hotel?" violet was obviously loving this.

"I...I didn't have the most privileged background. Can we just leave it at that."

Dean and Violet went to join Logan and Krista as someone called Dean's name. He turned round to see one of the President's aids....Tory he thought her name was.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good. How's life on Colonial One?"

Tory shrugged. "Same old, same old. I'm just here to drop something off. Wallace Gray's staying here and he forgot quite an important document."

She indeed had a file in her hand. Dean began to tell her about the explosion but she interrupted him.

"I know, I heard. Adama can't have been happy."

Dean shrugged. "Marcus...my captain...he's meeting with him now."

Tory pulled an uneasy face before saying her goodbyes and walking off down a corridor. Dean quickly joined the rest of the group.

"So...." Violet asked. "Who was that?"

Dean shrugged. "Just a friend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcus had a quick flashback in his mind to sitting in the principal's office when he was 10 years old after he threw glue over Jenny Reynold's hair, although something told him this meeting was much more serious. Adama turned round from the other side of his office and gave Marcus a death stare if he had ever seen one. He adjusted his collar as he waited for Adama to speak.

In a surprisingly calm voice, Adama finally broke the awkward silence. "Do you know how many more jumps the fleet can make?"

Marcus shook his head. "No sir."

Adama held up two fingers. "There's your answer. Two. Two...jumps. And do you know why we can only make two more jumps."

"The...the tylium...sir?"

"Yes. We only have enough tylium for 2...more...jumps. So...I guess you understand the importance of making sure we make the most of using what we have left."

"Yes sir, but..."

Adama stared Marcus down. He felt damp patched forming around his armpits. Gods, he was nervous.

"NO. BUTS! When I asked you to deliver some, the thought didn't cross my mind that you would put it in any place that could cause an incident like what happened to today, let alone putting it that close to your engine!" Although under the line of fire, Marcus had to admire Adama. He wasn't screaming his head off, he was controlled, professional even. And it still made Marcus feel like absolute horsefelge. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Marcus thought for a moment. "There's...er...there's nothing I can say. I made a mistake. I can't deny that and I can't change it. Just...give me another chance, sir." He felt his face go red. He suddenly realised he sounded like he was begging. Not really a good move generally but Adama didn't pick him up on it for some reason.

"If this was before the attacks, your ass would have been fired 2 hours ago. But...the situation we're in, I can't afford to lose you. But...I need you to understand, if this happens again, I'm sure I could find someone else eventually. Your ship is going to be out of action for about two weeks if I'm not mistaken. Hopefully that will be enough time to get your head straight. And you better hope with everything you've got that we find some tylium in the mission later today. Dismissed!"

"Thank you sir."

Marcus promptly walked out of the office, hoping he could quickly catch a raptor to the Rising Star. He needed to cool down after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan, Dean, Violet and Krista were all sat in Logan and Dean's shared room. Logan was sharing details about the soon to be re-opened Cloud Nine.

"Is it true that they have artificial sky?" asked Krista.

Logan nodded.

"Is it true that they have a really cool bar?" asked Violet.

"Looking to be, yeah" replied Logan.

"Is it true that..." Dean, however was cut off when Marcus walked into the room.

"How's Max?" asked Krista.

"His arm's badly burnt. Other than that, he should be fine. He was really lucky. Natasha's decided to stay with him in Galactica's sick bay for now."

"Guess she really does care" Violet muttered in Dean's ear. Dean raised his eyebrow at her as Marcus continued.

"However, she's coming back here before the assault which could restock the tylium supplies."

"Is Max staying on Galactica?" askes Krista. "Surely it's dangerous for him to be there."

Marcus nodded. "Unfortunately Max can't really be moved at the moment. His burn needs constant attention over the next day or so and so can't really be moved out."

"Can't Mason do it?" said Violet. Marcus shook his head.

"He's not qualified to do that apparently. Now...I need to talk to you about what happened. I just spoke with Commander Adama and...let's just say he's not happy. The tylium near the engine. It was a mistake, I think we all realise that now. And, we're all to blame, so don't be starting witch hunts. We've got 2 weeks until we're flying again. In that time, let's just relax, not get too stressed and learn our lesson."

The rest of the group had to agree. None of them made the decision to store the tylium where it was and none of them felt it should have been moved.

"Now...." said Logan, "...what shall we do with ourselves."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although Max had been heavily sedated during the assault, he still swore he could feel himself being moved around as Galactica was hit with Cylon missiles, although Ishay informed him that was impossible with the strong dose he had been given.

There was a loud noise coming from outside sick bay. Sounded like people celebrating. The mission had obviously been a success. Max sat up as Cottle walked over.

"Your burns healed up nicely. Put this on it every 6 hours and it should be fine."

Cottle handed Max some sort of ointment.

"Now, get the frak outta here. I got more patients to see."

Before Max could offer a thank you Cottle was off seeing to another patient. He quickly moved towards the infirmary door when a woman called out to him.

"Mr. Promador?"

Max turned round and held up his good hand. "You caught me."

"I'm Specialist Moda. I'll be working on repairing your ship."

Max seemed confused. "Yeah, I already knew that."

"Well, I was investigating the site of the explosion and I found this. It had your name on it."

Moda handed him some rubble of some kind. It looked like something had melted but clearly marked out on the side was the name "Promador".

"I thought you might want to keep it. For sentimental value...whatever it was."

Max smiled at the woman. "Thank you."

There was no mistaking it. This was his father's lighter. The one that had gone missing a couple of weeks ago. But...what was it doing in the middle of the explosion. He thought long and hard as he travelled to meet the rest of the crew on the Rising Star. The more he thought about it the more confused he became.

No. It couldn't be.


	13. Colonial Day

**A/N: Again, thank you to all my readers.**

**Colonial Day**

Dean folded his ballot and placed in the box designated for those from Leonis. On the Rising Star, as well as a number of other important ships around the fleet, polling stations had been set up to delegate the members of the new Quorum of Twelve which would meet for the first time on Colonial Day, which was now one day away.

"Who did you vote for?" asked Violet as her and Dean walked back to the Rising Star's lobby.

"That, my dear, is a secret." Dean gave Violet a smug look, something she did not appreciate.

"It's not like I'm going to know who the Leonis delegates are anyway. Probably some tylium barons knowing your colony."

Dean scoffed. "This coming from a Tauronian?"

"Break it up guys" said Marcus as he joined them. "You can set up your forts when we get back to the rooms."

Violet began to giggle. "You sound like my Mom!"

Marcus gave her a look and sighed. "Have you seen Max and Krista?"

"Krista's still waiting. An awful lot of people survived from Virgon" replied Krista.

"And Max..." Dean continued. "I think he went to the bathroom or something. Not many people from Scorpia around in the fleet so he shouldn't be queuing. You didn't mention Natasha. She not come down?"

Marcus shook his head. "She made a comment about the curses of democaracy. To be honest, I don't care if she votes or not. As long as she doesn't try to brainwash me I'll be..."

"Tell me about it" interrupted Violet. "The other day she was telling about some religious crap. Like there's only one God or something..."

Marcus indicated for her to shush as Max came over. His arm was still heavily bandaged but it was healing nicely according to the doctors. "Good ol' Eladio Puasha. He may have a crazy moustache but he does speak sense."

"See." Violet turned to Dean. "The Gods didn't strike _him_ down."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Max, slightly bemused.

Marcus saw Krista walking across the lobby. "Let's head back guys."

Max scowled. "What's up with you?" Dean asked. Max shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcus had been alerted over the wireless that the Caerus would be flight-ready again in a few days. He couldn't wait. Most people hated flying all the time but Marcus though it relaxed him and after 10 days without it, he was starting to feel antsy.

However, it did give him time off and it was nice to be able to relax for a few days. This was why he had decided to visit Cloud Nine with the rest of his crew. That and the chance to feel sunshine, however artificial it may be.

Logan was able to give the Caerus crew an early look round before it would become crowded with people for Colonial Day. However, as Marcus stepped off the Raptor, he was immediately pulled aside.

"What's that about?" Dean asked as a guard began to speak with Marcus. No-one else could offer him an answer and the group waited anxiously until Marcus returned a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm not coming with you."

"Why?" asked Krista. "Is something wrong?"

Marcus shook his head and tried to laugh it off as an error with the temporary passes but everyone else knew something was up. However, before anyone had time to inquire Marcus was getting on a Raptor to Galactica to check up on the repair process on the Caerus.

One party member down, Logan led the group around the ship, giving them unauthorised peeks at a number of different areas at every available opportunity. Not that the guard would care, he thought, but he didn't want to assume too much. He smiled when it seemed everyone was impressed and seemed to be a definite buzz amongst the group.

"Dean!"

The man in question turned to see Tory moving towards him.

"It seems we keep running into each other. What are you doing on Cloud Nine?"

Dean began to explain about the sneaky tour but, after a seeing a death glare from Logan, decided it best not to talk about it.

"I'm here to do some last minute prep for the President. I don't think I've ever felt under so much pressure before."

"I'm sure it'll all go fine."

Tory gave him a smile which Dean politely returned.

"Listen, I know we have some spare seats to watch the Quorum meeting. You wanna come watch tomorrow?"

Dean didn't have to think about it. "Yes!" Most people knew he had a strong interest in politics and he never imagined he would ever be able to watch a Quorum meeting in his life, let alone such a monumental one.

Tory handed him a slip of paper. "Write down where you're staying and I'll send some guest passes over your way."

"Tory, I can't thank you enough" Dean replies. He gave her back the paper and they said their goodbyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Live, from Cloud 9, the most luxurious cruise ship in the fleet, it's the Colonial Gang. It's a new talk show that brings you the inside scoop o n the fleet's movers and shakers._

It seemed wherever you went in the fleet today the wireless was playing. Mason wasn't going to complain though. It was nice to have something to listen to as he made his way to any calls, he thought. His pod boarded with the Zephyr and he looked over his notes as he made his way to where the woman he was seeing to was said to be. After some searching, he eventually found her.

The woman was obviously pregnant. About 6-7 months Mason reckoned, although it wasn't really his specialty.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Landon. What seems to be the problem?"

"I blacked out and fell. And now, I'm getting some sharp pains in my belly."

"Let me check you over ma'am."

Mason wasn't really sure how to deal with a pregnant woman but he did his best. However, when he tried to listen to the baby's heartbeat he couldn't find it. He thought he may be doing it wrong and so tried again but there was no change.

He found himself unable to speak. He didn't know exactly how to say it to the mother. She gave him an expectant look as if she was getting somewhat impatient and Mason realised he needed to say something. He heard criticism for someone called Wallace Gray over the wireless and now wished he didn't have the distraction.

"Is something wrong?"

Mason smiled. "There's just a few things it's be wise to get a second opinion on. I'll ask one of the other doctors to come see you as soon as possible."

The woman agreed but didn't seem too pleased. Mason quickly departed and felt his heart beating. He'd never been in such a situation before, the bearer of bad news so to speak. He went back to his pod and did the best he could to keep it under control on the way back to Galactica, despite his shaking hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natasha was doing something with her hair as Max looked on.. She seemed so...care-free but Max wasn't convinced. He had wanted to speak to her about the lighter for a number of days but had never found the right opportunity. However, he needed to just get it out.

"Nat?"

"Yeah."

"Y'know my Dad's lighter, the one I lost?"

She nodded her head.

"Somebody found it."

She raised her head in surprise. "Wow. Where was it?"

"In with the explosion rubble. Y'know, the one from the other day."

Natasha seemed confused. "Why was it there?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me."

Natasha actually seemed to be in genuine shock. "I don't know anything about this."

Max moved closer to her on the bed. "Are you sure?"

Natasha nodded her head.

"The morning before. You were sleep-walking." Natasha sensed the scepticism in his voice and felt quite offended.

"What are you trying to say, Max? You think I set this up?!"

"I'm not saying anything Nat!" The conversation was now very heated and Natasha couldn't take anymore. "Just, you were there when the lighter went missing, you was hanging round the explosion site a few hours before it occurred and now we have evidence that the lighter could have been used to set off the explosion."

Natasha stood up. "And how would I know how to do that! Huh?"

Max stood up also. "I don't know anything about you!!! For all I know you could be one of those Cylon agents!"

Natasha's face dropped. She quickly picked up her bag and stormed out of the room, not saying a word to Max. He flopped down on the bed and sighed. He couldn't work out why he said that. Sudddenly there was a knock on the door he opened it to see Logan there.

"I heard shoutin'? Is everything dandy in here?"

Max nodded. "By any chance, did you hear what we were saying?"

Logan shook his head. "Just heard some noise. Why?"

"No reason."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have an objection!"

As Zarek stood up Dean felt the tension spread through the auditorium. Krista didn't seem to notice though. When she discovered Baltar would be Caprica's representative she practically begged Dean to have the extra pass he was being offered for the Quorum meeting. As Dean tried to listen to the important issues, Krista just stared dreamily at Baltar, wrapped up in a world of her own, filled with dreamy sighs and thoughts that would probably make Dean throw up.

"Second! Caprica seconds, for various reasons which are far too obvious and numerous to go into right now."

Krista almost squealed. She nudged Dean. "Baltar's being a proper politician. I always knew he had a high sense of responsibility." Dean gave her a highly sceptical look but she was already back into her Baltar obsessed world. As the session was adjourned, Krista almost fell over as she continued to stare at Baltar, he seemed to be exhibiting some quite odd beahaviour, sort of like an imaginary conversation.

"I really don't get what you see in that guy."

Krista shook her head. "I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand."

Dean wasn't sure whether he should be offended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcus was talking to some of the knuckledraggers repairing the Caerus when Violet found him. When she saw him he tensed him up.

"What you doing here Vi?"

"I could say the same to you. We need to talk."

Marcus reluctantly agreed. They moved out to a hallway on Galactica and lowered their voices so they weren't overheard.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier."

"I told you. Technical error."

"I don't believe you. None of us did. I understand why you don't want to tell the others but you could at least tell me. It's about your criminal record, isn't it?"

Marcus nodded and looked ashamed.

"No-one else knows do they?"

"We're gonna keep it that way! I've changed Vi! No-one else needs to know about my past. What matters is what I am now."

"I agree, but you can't promise that won't be the last time you're stopped from doing something because of it. How many technical errors can there be?"

Marcus agreed. "Not right now though. Leave it a few weeks, let all the new guys get to know me better first."

Both of them started walking back to the hanger deck.

"Oh yeah, I'm not gonna be around tonight" Violet told him.

"Why not?"

"Poss somehow managed to get tickets to the party in Cloud 9. I am his official date."

Marcus raised his eyebrow. "You'll invite this guy onto the Caerus some time. Let us get to know him better."

"We'll see where it goes first."

The conversation was interrupted when Chief Tyrol walked over.

"You're Marcus Talon right?"

Marcus nodded. "Is there a problem with my ship?"

Tyrol shook his head. "No sir, that's still on schedule. I wanted to talk to you about Logan McDalton. He's a member of your crew, right?"

"Last I heard."

"I wanted to let you know how impressed I was with him and whether you would mind if we put him on priority list for volunteer work."

Marcus smiled. "Wouldn't mind at all. I'll tell him the good news later."

"Great. Have a nice day."

"You too."

"Wow. Who knew Logan had real talent" said Violet.

"Trust me Violet, you should never underestimate anybody."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So where's Natasha now?"

"Staying with a friend on the Dia Lucrii. Hopefully she'll be back in a few days but she's pretty mad."

Dean asked, "What exactly did you say to her?"

Max gave him a stern look. "That's private!" Dean leant back a little and an awkward silence followed.

"So....Krista, you must be pretty happy about Baltar, right?" Dean asked.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"He was made Vice President!" Krista seemed very please about this. "I'm so happy for him. I just know he'll bring a lot to the table."

"Do you even know what his policies are?" Dean asked her. Krista shrugged and Dean sighed.

"I so wish I was at the party tonight. I would love to see him celebrating. Violet's so lucky."

At that point, Marcus entered the room. "Woah, didn't expect that many of you in here." Marcus and Logan had been sharing a room, hence them being able to get in.

"Logan, I have good news for you."

Marcus told him about Tyrol's proposal and Logan looked ecstatic.

"He really thought I was good?"

Marcus nodded. Logan looked even more happy now he realised it definitely wasn't some sort of joke. He began to jump on the bed.

"Hey, watch it!" moaned Max as he almost had his head jumped on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Violet looked round the bar as she moved slowly with Poss. She wasn't used to being near such high society. She felt out of place. Poss gripped her hand tighter and she moved her head to rest on his chest as the slow song continued to play.

"Do you think we'll be like this forever?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Floating in space. Looking for Earth, or...wherever."

Poss thought for a moment. "I don't know. I don't think anybody knows. Except maybe Adama...and Roslin...and the Quorum members...and..."

"I think I catch your drift. I'm just thinking, I could just be like this for the rest of my life." She lifted her head up to look in his eyes. "I'll never meet anybody new. Never see anywhere new. Life would never change."

"I don't know about that. Things are gonna change, there's still plenty of people to meet. And plus, even if you were right...would it be such a bad thing?"

Slowly his head moved down towards her and they shared a deep kiss. Violet hadn't kissed anyone with this much intensity since Michael. But she didn't want to think about him right now so focused all her attention on Poss.

He looked into her eyes. "Wanna head back to my room?"

She nodded.


	14. Kobol's Last Gleaming, Part 1

A/N: Hello readers. I must apologise for the extremely long chapter delay. I hope you're all still on board. I'll do my best up update more often.

**Kobol's Last Gleaming, Part 1**

Marcus didn't need asking twice, no matter the time. He got dressed quickly and rushed down to the Rising Star's lobby, making sure he could hop on the next Raptor to Galactica. After what Marcus felt was a ridiculous wait he was standing in Galactica's hanger deck, smiling so hard his cheeks ached.

"Sir, I need you to sign this." Marcus did so without taking his off it. He could just signed a random scribble for all he cared.

The Caerus, his girl, was fixed. Back to her normal self.

After revelling in being able to sit in the cockpit again (if he'd had some of that Leonisian wine, left he would have drunk it) he made his way back to the Rising Star. As he re-entered the hotel the receptionist caught his attention.

"Sir, a call is waiting for you."

"I'll take it here" Marcus replies, unsure of who it could be. "Hello, Marcus Talon speaking."

A familiar voice came through the receiver. "Marcus, it's me."

"Oh, Vi....hi. What are you doing calling me so early?"

"What was you doing up so early?"

Marcus noticed she didn't have the playfulness in her voice that she usually had. "Something wrong Vi?"

"I think I made a big mistake. Could you come meet me? I don't fancy taking a Raptor on my own."

"I've got the Caerus back! I could come get you. Still on Cloud Nine?"

"No...erm..." Violet sounded a bit embarrassed. "...I'm on the Tryda."

Marcus thought for a moment, and then it clicked. The Tryda was the ship Poss lived on. "Ohhhhh, I see. I'll be there in 20."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcus agreed not to ask any questions about what happened. He was sure from the way Violet acted that nothing traumatic had happened. Poss seemed a pretty decent guy. Just girl stuff he supposed. The group was full of questions about the party the next morning and Violet obliged in answering them, although she didn't really go into too much detail.

Plus, talk of the party was quickly overshadowed with the return of the Caerus. Everyone seemed celebrate being back on the ship in their own way. Dean flung himself onto his bed (which he grown quite fond of over the past 50 days), Logan went to check the engine to see if it had been tampered with, Mason checked the medical supply stocks, Max checked to see if anything had been stolen from his room, Violet listened to 'The Hand of Artemis' again and again for about an hour, Natasha washed her hair (she didn't like the Rising Star bathrooms enough) and Violet made everyone Lagashda (of which almost everyone politely refused).

These moments of peace were quickly shattered when a loud crash came from Max's room followed by a cry for help. Mason who was just about to leave for Galactica, rushed in to see Natasha passed out on the floor. After a few moments he was able to revive her but she looked quite shaken. Mason was surprised the Max didn't seem more concerned, standing back and hardly acknowledging when she awoke. Mason just marked it as a couples dispute, something he had been all too familiar with.

About half an hour later, Mason contacted the ship from Galactica.

"What's going on?" Marcus asked.

"There's a rumour going round that a planet was found."

"Earth?"

"Kobol!"

Marcus was shocked. He'd learnt all about Kobol, original home of the 13 tribes, at school but never really though it existed. He gathered everyone into the dining room and spread the news, again enforcing that it was only a rumour. Suddenly, Natasha seemed very interested, asking Marcus if people could go down there, something which he didn't know.

"I could ask around at Colonial One later," Dean chimed in. Tory had managed to secure him a visit to Colonial One to see what went on there. Dean, with his strong interest in politics, was really looking forward to it. "That's, if they even have time to accommodate me now."

"For now I think we should just wait" suggested Logan. "No one knows if it's Kobol yet, if it is I'm sure they'll tell us."

Max scoffed and was nudged by Violet. The group was interrupted with a comm message. Marcus rushed off to answer it, quickly returning.

"Logan, it's for you?" Logan went to the cockpit.

"What do you think it's about?" asked Natasha. Nobody came up with an answer. The silent speculation ended when Logan returned with a broad smile.

"I'm going to the surface!" Natasha folded her arms.

"How come?" asked Dean.

Logan explained how Chief Tyrol had been impressed with him during the Cloud 9 renovation. He'd obviously made a note of him and, as a result, Logan had been invited to join the survey team on the surface. Everyone offered their congratulations, some more enthusiastically than others and Logan went off to get ready.

"How come he gets to go down?!" asked Natasha grumpily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dropping Logan off on Galactica and Dean on Colonial One, The Caerus made its way to the Dia Lucrii to make its usual deliveries. As the ship had been out of action all deliveries were much more important than usual as, without resupply, many ships stocks of essential goods had plummeted. Darius Offord, captain of the Dia Lucrii, looked exceptionally thrilled to see Marcus' face.

"Marcus, good to see you again."

Marcus laughed. "Ah, Darius. Do you mean me or do you mean my crates?"

Darius shrugged. "My friend, both look mighty appealing right now."

"Ok, ok, don't get too attached" Marcus retorted as he handed over some forms to sign. Meanwhile the rest of the crew began giving out the goods to the required parties. Max saw this opportunity to head to the far starboard corner of the ship. This was where one could find goods that wouldn't usually be found on full display. Making sure he wasn't seen he made his purchases, and returned quickly to the ship to hide it.

Meanwhile, Violet browsed the home-made jewellery on sale. Krista walked up beside her.

"You okay?"

Violet looked at the other woman strangely. "Why wouldn't I be?" she replied, trying to mask her nervousness at the prospect of an interrogation.

"I just think it's strange how you haven't the mentioned the party at all."

Violet shrugged. "It was okay."

Krista smirked. "Just..._okay_?"

Violet turned sharply to face Krista head on. "What is up with the questions? Just...mind you own business!" She dropped the necklace she had been admiring moments early back on the stall and stormed off. The stall owner picked it up, noticing it was now cracked.

"Was she gonna pay for that?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan shook hands with the crew set to go down to Kobol's surface. He couldn't help but feel he was out of place. Tyrol had reminded him he had earned it but, it still didn't feel real. He was one of only a few left in the human race allowed to step onto a planet.

Of all the crew, the most interesting member was the newly elected Vice-President, Gaius Baltar. Krista would be extremely jealous when she found out, although Logan wasn't feeling too impressed.

"Chief...Chief, why do we have to stand around here? It is totally unnecessary to meet in this room." He gestured to the slightly dirty room the Chief was giving the crew a brief talk in. "I am the Vice-President..."

A female crew-member muttered to Logan."If he say that one more time I'm gonna punch him in the face. Stupid upper-class frakker." She extended her hand. "Diana Seelix."

Logan took the hand and shook it. "Logan McDalton."

"He probably won't think much of us?"

"Why?" Logan asked, confused.

She pointed at his mouth. "You accent. Aerolon, right? I'm from Libran myself. Probably be seen as a lesser being as somebody from Caprica...or whatever rich colony he's from. "

Before he had a chance to respond, Tyrol called everyone's attention. "Okay, you've been split into three groups. Each group will take a separate Raptor to the planet's surface. Once there, we will be assessing the planet to see if it is Kobol. We will also look at the prospects of possible harvestable resources. Any questions?"

Nobody spoke up. "Good, we board in 20 minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean didn't know what he was expecting to find on Colonial One. It was definitely less grand then he thought it would be. Although, it seemed they had done their best to make the old passenger jet seem more presidential. The majority of the seats remained but had a desk had been erected near what would have been the divider between first class and coach. Aids moved around the ship busily doing different tasks. Dean was curious but knew best not to disturb them.

"Dean. Over here." Tory called him over. She was holding a clip board. "I wasn't expecting such a situation to arise for your visit but...life goes on I suppose. I'm sorry the Pesident couldn't be here."

"It's fine."

"She's sure to turn up in a little while. I'll do my best to arrange a meeting but...Kobol is a big deal for her."

"Tory, don't worry yourself too much. I understand."

"So, what do you want to see around here?"

Dean thought for a moment. "Well, you know this place better than me. What do you think is the most interesting thing you can show me?"

Tory scratched her head. "Ah, a challenge. If you'll follow me, I think I know just the thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the Caerus, Natasha was still not acting herself. Her moods seemed to be swinging quite rapidly. At one point she would be happy and bubbly, the next she would act depressed and grumpy, then the next she would be tired and unresponsive. This in turn caused Max to be on edge. He wasn't liking this strange behaviour, not if his suspicions were true. He'd heard quite a few things during his burn treatment and it was making him paranoid.

Max headed to the cockpit where Marcus was at the controls. "You still planning on going to Cloud Nine later?"

Marcus nodded. "Why, do you wanna come?"

"Do you mind if me and Natasha stay here. Think it might make her feel better if we had some private time, y'know?"

Marcus nodded. "I understand. Well, Logan will be on the planet, Dean will on Colonial One, Mason working. I'm sure I can convince Krista and Vi to come with me. You got yourself a deal my friend."

Out of the window Marcus saw the Raptors for Kobol leaving Galactica. "Look, Logan's about to jump."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan prepared himself for the jump. Just his luck that he had been picked to go in the same Raptor as Baltar. Plus, their military representative didn't exactly seem the most cheerful of sorts. He sat himself next to Seelix. At least he'd made one extra friend so far.

He tried to block everything from his mind. He could kinda hear the pilots chattering with eachother.

"Nervous?" Seelix asked him. Logan shrugged. "It will be fine. Trust me."

Tyrol turned to one of the knuckledraggers. "Cally, hold onto your lunch." Logan assumed it had probably been cabbage.

"3..2..1..." The jump was made. And suddenly there was a loud explosion heard. Logan wasn't exactly sure what happened next but one thing was for certain. They were heading towards the planet's surface.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean marvelled at the figures in front of him. The new President had made an excellent job of trying to catalogue all the current civilians of the fleet. She obviously cared about her people.

In the background he could hear a heated discussion between the President and on of her aids.

"I just hope she makes the right decision" said Roslin.

"But she's like a daughter to him, she's not..."

"I know, Billy. I know."

"_Madam President. An urgent call is coming through from Galactica."_

Roslin sighed to herself. "So it begins."

Meanwhile, in the distance, the Cylon Raider jumped away to Caprica.


	15. Kobol's Last Gleaming, Part 2

A/N: Wow, a quick update. I'm as surprised as you are. I've been building up to this chapter for a while. Hope it doesn't disappoint. Please review.

* * *

**Kobol's Last Gleaming, Part 2**

Logan's head jerked as he was pulled from the burning rubble. The sudden rush of oxygen to his lungs left him feeling dizzy as he attempted to stand up on the soft grass. His eyes fell upon the Raptor, where Doctor Baltar was still trapped inside. The soldier, who's call sign was apparently Crashdown according to his flight suit, held out his hand to him through the flames. When he finally did emerge, the Vice-President looked dazed. Logan personally couldn't blame him.

KABOOOOOOOOOM!

Suddenly, his thoughs were interrupted when he was thrown back by the force of the explosion.

"Get the supplies before they burn up-- go, go!"

At Tyrol's command, Logan joined the other crew members in trying to salvage the last few supplies. There wasn't much left. Seelix turned to Logan before addressing the rest of the group. "Both tanks. Gas is gone. It's all gone."

Logan watched as Baltar collapsed down on the ground nearby. He felt that it summed up how he felt at that moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcus looked round Mason's pod. This was the first time that any of the Caerus crew had travelled in it and, to be honest, it felt a bit wrong. Like riding in an ambulance when there could be someone dialling 666 at any moment.

"Thanks again Mason. Really appreciate the lift."

Mason shrugged. "No worries. I was heading to Cloud Nine anyway. You're not slowing me down or anything."

Marcus, Krista and Violet were all going to Cloud Nine for a few hours. Partially, it was a way to make up for the fact that Marcus had been kicked off Logan's tour and it also was to give Max and Natasha some privacy. Everyone could see their relationship had become strained over the past few days and so it was only fair they had a chance to reconcile and sort out their differences.

Violet was unusually quiet throughout the journey. Ever since Marcus had picked her up a few hours ago she had been acting strange. It wasn't like Violet to ride in a new ship and not make a comment.

Krista gasped when Cloud Nine came into view. Something about the ship always left her speechless. She always imagined what Sean's face would look like if he ever saw a ship like that. Before she got too emotional she moved her mind on to another topic.

"So, Mason. Erm....why are you being called out to Cloud Nine again?"

"Nothing major. Just collecting a few medical reports from important personell. Nothing to get too excited about."

Violet looked up. "Can't they just send one of their less useful people to pick that up!?"

Mason blushed and looked away. "Well...I...I sort of am the less useful one."

Quickly Violet looked down embarrassed. If she'd bothered to look up she would have seen Marcus giving her quite a big death glare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Then I'm terminating your presidency, as of this moment."_

Dean gulped as he listened to the conversation. He couldn't wrap his head around what was going. Apparently, someone called Thrace had taken the Cylon Raider back to Caprica to get some arrow. What was obvious was that Adama did not know anything about this.

"_I don't want any blood shed."_

"Of course you don't. Neither do I. Neither do the press. They're here, by the way."

Dean looked over at the reporters next to him, holding out Dictaphones and writing furiously on tiny notepads, at least one page turning every few seconds.

"They're recording every minute."

Suddenly Adama cut off. The press and the presidential aides looked up at Roslin, waiting for her to say something. She thought for a moment, the silence almost deafening.

"This government survived a Cylon attack, it will survive William Adama. I think he's bluffing. But just in case, we need to be prepared."

Dean gulped again as his mind went through the possibilities of what could happen.

"What's Adama going to do?" he asked the reporter next to him.

The reporter looked back and smirked, giving him a patronising look. "Buddy, what do you think?"

Dean gulped for a third time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max sat silently at the dining table as he waited for Natasha to wake up. In his hands he turned his father's burnt lighter in his hands. Over and over. He had to stop as with every rotation he felt his anger rise.

He was glad he was here on his own. The Caerus had been put on auto-pilot but he knew how to control the necessaries just in case something happened or an emergency jump had to be made. He kept hs other hand under the table, so not to frighten the... 'woman' when she came in, if he could even call her that. Not if his suspicions were correct. And he didn;t want anyone else to be around when he said what he had to say.

Suddenly he felt a stirring coming from his bedroom. Natasha was awake. Max felt his heart begin to race as he heard her footsteps walking to the dining room. She walked in and saw the meal prepared on the table.

"Aww, you cooked." She looked up at him, giving him a cut smile. Max's face didn't budge. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts.

"Get dressed."

Natasha noticed there was something wrong. "Is something up?"

"Just get dressed and sit down. We need to talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Want another?" Marcus asked the two ladies. Both nodded. "Back in a jiffy."

This left Krista and Violet alone at the table. Krista couldn't help but feel awkward. This tension with Violet needed to be settled.

"Violet, what's wrong?"

Violet continued to look down. "Nothing!"

"Did something happen at the party?"

Violet shook her head.

"After?"

Krista was met with the same reponse.

"Did Poss...do something...he shouldn't have?"

Violet looked up quickly and met Krista's eyes. Violet then looked back down shaking her head.

"He didn't do anything...wrong."

Violet's body tensed. Krista touched her arm but Violet quickly pulled away.

"Did her...rape you?"

Violet laughed slightly in disbelief. "No way. No, I...agreed. It's just...it's all moving so fast."

"Bad memories?"

Violet looked up at Krista. "My last boyfriend, a few years ago. Before I joined the Caerus. Things....didn't end so well. It's partly the reason why I joined the crew."

"And you don't want to be hurt again?"

Violet shrugged. "Kinda. More...I don't want to hurt anyone again."

"Ohhh."

"Yeah, I was the villain."

A few moments of silence followed. Krista broke it. "Well, do you like this guy. Poss I mean."

Violet nodded. "Yes...no....I don't know. I think so."

"The talk to him. If you want to take things slow, let him know. If her really wants to be with you too, he should respect your wishes."

Violet smiled at Krista. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Listening." Krista smiled back as Marcus returned with the drinks.

"What did I miss anything ladies?"

Violet smiled at him as she took her drink. "Nothing important."

Marcus gave Krista an inquisitive look, noticing the change in Violet. Krista raised her eyebrow at him, feigning ignorance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on Kobol, Logan sat on the ground, still recovering. He turned to see Socinus, one of the deckhands, who had been badly injured by the crash and the explosion. He watched as the deckhand Cally put a blanket over him. "Poor guy", he muttered to himself. He stood up to help Tyrol with something when out of the corner he saw some movement. Baltar was walking away from the group. And it looked like he was being dragged by someone. Before Logan could call out to alert the others he blacked out from standing up too quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean's hands shook as he held up the gun. When he accepted the offer to visit Colonial One he never expected to be doing this. The priestess was leading a prayer as a thumping began to sound.

Billy was speaking over the phone. "The president said she will not yield."

The next few moments seemed to take forever as the tension built. Suddenly there was no mistaking it. The marines were in. They stormed in to the room, lead by Colonel Tigh. Guns were pointed in all directions. Dean noticed that there was a gun pointing at him, just as there was one pointed at everyone else. He breathed deeply, making sure he showed as little fear as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natasha returned to the dining room wearing a red dress. Max had to admit to himself, she did look stunning. However, now was not the time for those thoughts. She sat opposite him, feeling the tension. She picked up her cutlery and cut into the heavily processed meat on the plate in front of her. Due to the shortages in the fleet it had to be this way in order for it to last.

She looked up to notice Max wasn't eating. "How come you're not eating?"

"I'm not hungry." There was a harsh tone to his voice that he couldn't help but hide. Natasha put down the knife and fork and looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Natasha looked back at him, even more confused.

"Er....I don't think so."

"Really. Think hard! Nothing?!"

He continued to stare at her. "Max...you're scaring me. Er...I used you toothbrush last week if that's what..."

Max stood up sharply and tipped the table over up against the wall. Natasha jumped in fright and stood back, obvious terror in her eyes. He lifted his arm, revealing the gun he had purchased illegally the day before. He caused her to back up against the wall, placing the gun on her forehead.

"Max, I don't understand." Tears were now rolling down her face. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

With his other hand, Max lifted up the lighter remains. "What's this!"

Max forced into her hand. "Max, I don't know..."

"LOOK AT IT!!!!!"

Natasha, now hysterical, looked down at it. "It's....it's...*sniff*...your Dad's lighter. The one that went missing."

"Guess where they found it."

Natasha thought for a moment. "Er....who's they...Max, please, put down the gun..."

"Where was it found?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Natasha screamed back.

Max smirked. "I think you do...you evil, frakkin bitch!!!"

Natasha continued to cry. She couldn't even bring herself to say anything.

"It was by the engines. Where the explosion happened! You know the one, the one where I got this."

He showed her the burn mark on her arm. Natasha didn't answer.

"DO YOU REMEM..."

"YES! *sniff*, yes."

"And do you remember the morning before that?"

"I...I...guess."

"You guess?!!"

"I remember." Natasha wiped away the tears from her face. She seemed a bit more composed now.

"What did you do that morning?"

"Er...I had breakfast...erm...got dressed...er...."

"Do you remember where I found you?"

"Found me."

"Frak! Do you think I'm stupid!"

"No....no, please. Put the gun down."

Max lowered the gun slightly. "You took my lighter. You started that explosion. I know you did."

"What the frak are you talking about."

Max laughed. "And I know why. It's so frakking obvious. Now I know."

"Know what!"

He leaned in closer. "What you are."

Natasha couldn't work out what he meant. "What I am..."

"I hear people talking when I was in sick bay. Snippetts. About how you infiltrate. Go round, pretending to be our friend and then behind our backs you sabotage. Frak, there's probably a million things you and your...things...have already done around here and no-one has...a....frakkin...clue!"

Max raised the gun again, causing the tears to again begin to flow.

"And what's....what's that."

He whispered in here ear. "A Cylon."

Natasha looked at him. "You can't be serious. You...think..."

"YOU'RE A FRAKKIN CYLON. ONE OF THOSE SKIN JOBS!"

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?"

"It's the truth. All these blackout, mood swings, sleepwalks, not wanting to be seen. It's what they do. And I'm not gonna let you do it again."

He cocked the hammer back on the gun, ready to fire.

"Please Max...don't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Colonial One, the stand-off continued. Everyone was tense. However, one of the Captains had began to speak up.

"Colonel, this is wrong."

"You're relieved, fall back! Madam President—"

Suddenly, the Captain was pointing his gun at Colonel Tigh. An aura of surprise filled the room. Dean worried if this was the tipping point. He briefly met eyes with Tory, who looked scared. Dean assumed he must look the same.

"Put your gun down, Captain. I will not have bloodshed, neither your men nor my people o n the Colonial one. Put your gun down, all of you. Please, put your gun down" said the President. The Captain did so. Everyone seemed to follow suit and Roslin and the young Captain were led away as prisoners. The marines slowly followed, leaving everyone else in state of shock. The aide called Billy put his hands up.

"Everybody...stay calm. Nobody leave the ship for now. I will found out as soon as I can what is going to happen to the President."

Dean stood there, unsure of what to say or do. He had just seen the President be arrested. The problem was, he wasn't sure if she was in the right or the wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It seemed like an eternity, the gun pressed against Natasha's head. Max's face began to contort and twist and after what seemed like forever the lowered gun and rasied his hands to his face.

"What have I said? What have I done?"

He threw the gun to the ground and it landed by Natasha's feet, where she was still up against the wall.

Max turned round and crouched down. He felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He couldn;t bare to look at her, not after what he's accused her of. Suddenly, he heard her crying stop, followed by a clink of metal.

"Max..." said her voice. It seemed much more powerful and strong then she had been a minute earlier. "Max, I'll see you soon."

Max turned back to face her. She was holding the gun to the side of her head. Her face suddenly had composure. It was like somebody had flicked a switch. She was completely different.

"No...don't..."

"I promise." And with that she pulled the trigger, her entire body slumping down towards the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About half an hour later, the Raptor docked with the Caerus. Marcu, Violet and Krista rushed on after receiving an urgent call from Mason. When they breached the dining room the could't believ their eyes.

Natasha was lying down next to the back wall. Blood had been splattered on the wall next to her. Mason was checking her but he didn't look good. Meanwhile, Max was sat on the floor, face buried in his arms, by the overturned dining table. Krista went over to comfort him while Marcus and Violet walked over to Mason.

"She's dead."

"How?"

"Gunshot wound to side of the head. Looks like it was self inflicted."

Marcus looked past to see that Natasha was holding a gun in her left hand.

"Where did she get the gun?" asked Violet. No-one could answer.

"Someone's going to want to talk to Max soon. Find what happened. Looks like they had a pretty nasty fight."

They was interrupted by the com unit in the cockpit sounding. Violet rushed off to get it and came back moments later.

"Mason, it's urgent. For you."

Mason went off to answer it. Meanwhile, the room was silent, apart from Max's sobs. Marcus felt himsedl begin to well up. He hadn't known the woman all that well, but...to kill herself? She was part of his crew. He should have known something was up.

Mason ran back into dining room. "Guys, hate to say this but...I've got to go."

"Why?" asked Violet. "What's so important?"

Mason took a deep breath. "It's the Commander. He's been shot!"


	16. Scattered

**A/N: Wow, long time no see. People who have been reading this story I deeply apologise for not updating sooner. I kinda lost all my inspiration but for some strange reason, it came back a couple of days ago. This chapter's just testing the water so it's a bit short, seeing if there's till interest. If you enjoyed this story before and want to see more, let me know.**

**Scattered:**

Dean was greeted by Violet as he stepped off the transport Raptor. She didn't look overly cheerful.

"That worried about me?"

Violet shook her head, pointing behind her. Dean looked round to see the outline of a body underneath a blanket. "Holy Frak! Who is that?"

"Natasha. She....she, er, shot herself." Violet looked visibly upset.

Dean was speechless. He'd assumed returning to the Caerus would be a pleasant experience after all the drama on Colonial One. He was obviously mistaken.

"It gets worse" Marcus said, walking up behind Violet. "Commander Adama's been shot! Mason just went to the Galactica to help out."

"Frak!" Just then, an alarm started beeping from the cockpit. Without saying anything, Marcus ran off, leaving Dean and Violet together.

"How's Max?"

"In his bunk. I tried talking to him but can't get a straight answer."

Marcus' voice sounded over the intercom. _"Cylon basestar just jumped in range, looks like we're jumping. Vi..."_

"I'M ON IT!" Violet ran to the engine room. As Logan was still down on Kobol, Violet had the role of prepping the engine for jumping. Dean decided to join Marcus in the cockpit.

"3..2...1"

The ship lurched as the jump took place. Jumps with Logan aboard were usually a bit smoother. About a minute later Marcus began to look worried.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

Marcus shook his head. "She's not there. There's no Galactica!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Galactica, Mason rushed down the corridor leading to the infirmary. Without looking where he was going, he almost bumped into a female Raptor Pilot being led away in handcuffs. By the time he got to the infirmary, Adama was already there, lying on the operating table and surrounded by a number of guards. Nurse Ishay was looking over him, obviously panicked.

"Where's Cottle?" he asked her.

Ishay shook her head. "No idea. He was on the Rising Star so should hopefully be here soon."

"I'm sorry to inform you that may not be the case." Somebody knew had entered the room. The uniform indicated he was with CIC. "I've been asked by Colonel Tigh to inform you that the Galactica is currently without the fleet and, until we can find it, Cottle can't join you."

Mason looked over at Ishay. She had a look of pure terror on her face and Mason assumed his wasn't much different. The CIC man promptly left.

"What are we gonna do?" Mason asked. Ishay shook her head.

"I don't know. I really don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan looked around him. Kobol was a beautiful planet. It helped him take his mind off the crash. He wondered whether Galactica has sent out a search party yet.

"Am I the father?"

Logan turned to see Vice President Baltar lying on the ground, muttering to himself. As Cally helped him up, he began to think about how shallow their government must be to make him VP.

Before this thought could manifest itself properly, a massive explosion rang out, causing Logan to duck.

"What was that?" Cally asked.

Seelix followed up with "That Cylons?

Crashdown looked around. "Maybe. Seelix, grab the ammo. Staggered formation, I'll take point. Chief, you're bringing up the rear."

Logan though it was best to look for supplies but, being told there wasn't enough time, the group moved towards the treeline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcus stood at Max's door. Max hadn't left since Marcus had returned and found the body. He didn't know how long he'd been in there before hand.

"Can I come in yet?"

Max though for a moment and nodded. He scooched over, allowing Marcus to sit next to him on the bunk. He twiddled on one of the Galactica souvenir pens in his hands to keep himself occupied.

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

Max continued to look down as he spoke. "I figured it out. What she was."

Marcus shook his head. "I don't understand."

Max looked up. "She was a Cylon agent."

Marcus laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course she wasn't..." Marcus stopped as Max stood up, beginning to pace.

"The more I think about this, the more it makes sense. The sleepwalking, random getting sick, all the accidents. That bitch has been playing us from the start."

"Are you implying she caused that tylium explosion."

Max didn't say anything. Marcus stood up and looked Max in the eye. "You better be sure about this or I will sock you in the frakkin' mouth."

"The day before the tylium explosion, I caught her sleepwalking in the engine room. Also, the explosion was set off by my dad's lighter, something only she knew the location of."

"How do you know it was the lighter?"

"One of the guys in the clean-up crew showed me. Plus, the random illnesses. Probably to do with bugs in her Cylon software."

Marcus thought for a moment. "Have you seen the body Max? She doesn't look like tech where she shot herself. Looks pretty flesh and bone from my point of view."

Max grabbed Marcus' arms. "You gotta believe me. That's why she killed herself, I confronted her and she didn't want to be discovered."

"You confronted her?"

Max shook his head. "No no no, I didn't shoot her if that's what you're thinking."

Marcus seemed shocked. "Of course not. I know you better than that!"

"So what then?"

Marcus though for a moment longer. "I think we all need to discuss this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Socinus coughed again and Logan winced. He didn't sound good. Not one bit.

"Damn it!" Seelix exclaimed. Crashdown enquired what was wrong.

"We're out of serisone."

An argument ensued about left-behind supplies. Logan didn't feel like joining in. As he sat by a tree he felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tigh entered sickbay. A number of guards saluted and Mason followed suit.

"How's he doing?" The Colonel asked.

Ishay chimed up. "Well, the bullet's tore up his spleen. His blood pressure is way down."

"Somebody needs to get in there and stop the bleeding, or we'll lose him. We need Cottle now." Mason added on.

"He's gonna be a while, you're going to have to go in yourselves" Tigh replied.

"But we're only medics." Ishay stated, obviously scared.

"Today, you're doctors."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The current Caerus crew sat round the dining room table in silence. Max had just told the rest of the crew what he'd told Marcus earlier.

"Anyone else want to chime in."

Dean raised his hand. Max smirked. "No need for that, this ain't baby school."

Krista acted shocked. "There's no need for that attitude. You're girlfriend just..."

"She wasn't my girlfriend."

"But I thought..."

"SHE WASN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!!!"

Krista looked away sheepishly. Usually someone would call Max up on behaviour like this but this obviously wasn't a good time.

Marcus broke the new arkward silence. "Dean, you were saying something."

"Yeah, er, back when we was doing our first deliveries, I saw Natasha sleepwalking and just after that, out deliveries were contaminated by an oil leak. I hate to say it but, two instances like that. Max's theory kinda works."

"But why was she hiding out on our ship of all ships?" Violet pondered.

Marcus decided to speak. "I'm guessing she knew our destination and time we were leaving. Realised we were gonna be in space at the time of the attack."

"But did she know she was a Cylon?" Violet retorted. "All seems a bit coincidental to me."

"Did Baltar's Cylon detector results come back yet?" asked Krista.

"No." Max replied. "I've been checking everyday for the past week to see if he got round to it."

"Maybe we should let him know..." Krista continued, "... then he'd have a control subject."

"No!" Max quickly replied. "We're not saying anything. And we're not handing her body over to the Galactica either. She's not getting a funeral. She doesn't deserve it."

No-one wanted to speak. Max stood up. "I say we airlock her and be done with it."

Marcus also stood up. "We're not doing that! Cylon or no Cylon, she was part of my crew and she deserved better."

Max smirked. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Quickly he ran from the room. The rest of the crew chased after him as he picked up Natasha's body and ran to the airlock. Before Marcus could reached him he placed the body in the airlock and turned it on, standing in front of the controls.

"I'm not letting you stop this."

Marcus looked at him pleadingly. "Don't do this. You could be wrong."

"I'm not!"

With that, Marcus punched Max in the face. In response, Max headbutted Marcus, causing him to bend down. Dean began to charge at Max but Violet stood between them.

"STOP! Please." With that the airlock opened and Natasha's body flew out into space. Krista turned around so she didn't have to watch, burying her head in Dean's shoulder. Max walked away from the group back to his room. Dean looked out as the body floated away, her red dress contrasting against the black space.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mason stood frozen on the spot as Ishay finished massaging the commander's heart. He'd seen unconventional before, especially around the fleet, but this was a whole new level. Suddenly, the machines began to show different conditions. Ishay stopped, sighing to herself.

"From now on, no more heart massages for me. I'm sticking to pills and enemas."

"Let's hear it", Tigh asked Mason, who was monitoring the Commander's stats.

"Looks like the bleeding's stopped. But we're not out of the deep end yet. He's still critical."

As Tigh bent down to talk to Adama, Mason turned to Ishay. "You did a good job."

She turned to him. "Thank you. Couldn't have done it without your help."


	17. Valley of Darkness

**A/N: It feels good to be writing this again. Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. Please try and review. **

**Valley of Darkness:**

"Looks like that Galactica's back!" Marcus called out to the rest of his crew. At least there was a tiny bit of good news amongst all the drama on the ship. He looked out for Natasha's body but she had already floated off into the distance, too far away to see. He began to try and make contact with Galactica. After a few trys, Dean entered.

"Manage to get through?"

Marcus shook his head. "You'd think if you was the main defensive ship in the fleet you'd at least have your communications on if you'd just returned from being AWOL for a few hours. Manners these days! Gods! How you holding up kiddo?"

Dean shrugged. "A little shaken, I guess. Krista's taken the whole thing pretty badly. Shame Mason's not here to calm her down. Do you think he managed to save the Commander."

"I sure as hell hope so."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mason stopped in his tracks as all the lights flickered out in the infirmary. "What was that?" he asked but nobody could give him an answer. Tigh promptly left for the CIC and Mason looked out into the corridor for assistance but the lights were off there too. Suddenly, he realised the life support machines were out too.

"Frak! Ishay, there's no power." Just as she arrived at the table what Mason guessed was the emergency power kicked in. The lights were dimmer but at least life support was back up. Both medics checked Adama's vitals an breathed a sigh of relief when they realised he was fine.

"That was a close one", Mason remarked. Ishay agreed, both laughing at the shock when gunfire rang out. "Did you hear that?"

Ishay nodded. "Whatever it is, try not to worry too much. Sickbay's one of the safest places on the ship. If something's going on out there, humans will flee here."

Mason tried to calm down but on a day like this he found it quite hard to do. "We'll need to set up some more beds then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Galactica to all ships. We have been boarded by a Cylon __raiding party. Do not approach or attempt to dock with Galactica. Keep a safe distance until we have secured the ship. I say again, we have been boarded by a Cylon __raiding..."_

Suddenly the transmission cut off. Marcus walked out of the cockpit to the cargo area to relay the news. However, before he could say anything he was stunned into silence.

"Lords of Kobol, here our prayer..." said Krista. She was on her knees, hands together, eyes closed, facing towards the airlock. Dean adopted a similar position and Violet was standing behind the both of them, head down in contemplation. She looked up when she saw Marcus approaching and put a finger to her lips. Marcus obliged, watching the peaceful vigil to Natasha.

After a few more minutes, Krista finished the prayer and both her and Dean stood back up. They acknowledged Marcus' presence.

"Does Max know about this?" Marcus asked.

Krista nodded. "We told him but he just ignored us."

Marcus sighed. He may not want to admit, but Max was close to Natasha, in one way or another. This must be hitting him pretty hard.

"What were you going to say?" questioned Violet.

"The Galactica's been boarded. By Cylons."

The other people in the room gasped. Dean was the first to speak. "Is Mason okay?"

"I couldn't get through. I sure as well hope so."

"And Logan?" This time Violet has asked. "Do we know if he's back yet? We haven't heard anything since he jumped away."

"I'm sure he's fine. Probably just as happy as ever, clueless to the drama up here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan was out of breath. He was running down a corridor, in what seemed to be a posh building. He'd never been in anything of the sort before. He thought he heard a child cry when...

"*cough cough*"

Logan woke to Socinus' cough. It didn't sound good. Seelix continued to reassure him but it seemed like a lost cause. Logan stood up slowly and walked over to the Raptor pilot who had been with them.

"Excuse me...er...sorry, I can't remember what er're 'sposed to call ya."

"It's Crashdown" the lieutenant replied impatiently, cringing at Logan's stong accent. "What do you want?!"

Logan looked round sheepishly. "I didn't mean to shake you" he continued, trying to suppress his usual speech pattern. "I was wondering where Chief Tyrol had gone."

"He went back to get the medicine for the sick guy. Don't you pay attention."

"I was sleeping."

Crashdown chucked. "Doesn't surprise me, typical Aerolonians."

Logan attempted to push Crashdown up against a tree but failed spectacularly, falling when his opponent outstepped himself. Seelix looked over sympathetically before continued to tend to her patient.

"You fight like one too!"

Logan declined to comment that most Aerolonians, as farmers, were the very opposite of lazy. Rising to his feet, he decided to take the moral high ground.

"I also wanted to ask about the Vice-President. He also seems to be missing."

Confused, Crashdown looked around. Realising Logan was right, he cursed and kicked the ground. "That frakker! Thinks he's above all of us!"

Logan turned away with a small smile on his face. He decided to class that as a little victory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mason prepared some more beds as a few more people entered the infirmary. Ishay greeted them and directed them to the area where most visitors were situated. She'd chosen to look after the new people while she'd put Mason on 'Adama Watch' as she called it. Mason checked the Commander's vitals again, making sure he was still stable. Cottle couldn't het there soon enough.

"Excuse me."

Mason jumped as a woman tapped him on the shoulder.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Martha." She pointed to herself as she said her name and then pointed back at Mason, indicating she wanted a similar response.

"Mason. Or, Medic Landon when Cottle gets here." They both chuckled as his attempt to lighten the mood. "Is there anything you wanted?"

"Yes, erm, I was wondering how the Commander was doing."

Mason thoughe for a moment. "Should be fine once Cottle gets here. He's stable for now." He continued to check him over as Martha continued to talk.

"Can you believe he was shot by a Raptor pilot?"

Mason looked up at her. "I didn't know that."

"Apparently, she walked right into CIC and shot him. People are saying she was a Cylon spy."

Mason looked at Martha's face to see if she was joking. She looked deadly serious. "Where'd you hear that?"

"A couple of people over there were working in CIC when it happened. They saw the whole thing."

Mason thought for a moment. Could it have been the pilot he saw being led away in handcuffs just after he boarded the Galactica. Gods, if she was a Cylon, they were all doomed. You wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. Martha turned to walk away but Mason called her back.

"Before you go, do you know what's going on out there. Why the ships gone belly up."

Martha nodded. "Cylon boarding party apparently. They managed to get on during the battle."

"But how did they manage to turn the power out?"

Martha shrugged. "They're frakkin' robots. They probably used secret powers or something."

Mason smiled. He wouldn't put anything past the Cylons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan kneeled down next to Socinus. Baltar had just returned to the group and was in conflict with Crashdown. Logan didn't feel the need to step in.

Just then the Chief and Cally returned. However the other guy wasn't there.

"Where's Tarn?" Tyrol passed Crashdown a pair of dogtags. Logan didn't need to ask what that meant. "What happened?"

"Cylons"

"Were you followed?" Logan groaned inwardly. A man had just died and Crashdown was already thinking tactically. Tyrol beant down next to him and asked Seelix how Socinus was doing.

"It's too late."

"What do you mean it's too late? I got you the medkit. What else do you want? So we go get the medicine you asked for. Tarn--for what? For this! Come on, you gotta do something. You have to do something." Logan couldn't bear to listen. The Chief was desperate for something to work.

Seelix replied. "I can't change that he's gonna die, Chief. It's gonna be slow and painful. And we can spare him that. We can spare him that if we give him the morpha from my kit and the o ne that you brought back."

Logan stood up and walked away. He didn't realise they were gonna euthanize him. This wasn't right. He turned away while Socinus was given his final dose.

"Am I going home?" Logan heard him ask.

"Yeah, you're going home" the Chief replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krista yelped as she bumped into Dean as she exited the bathroom. "I'm so sorry" the man apologised but Krista assured him he didn't need to.

"This reminds me, I wanted to thank you. For the prayer you said a few hours ago. For Natasha."

"Thank you."

"It really helped me. After what Max said, I felt pretty shaken up. What you said really helped me feel calmer. I didn't know her that well but, Cylon or not, I wanted to say goodbye."

"Well, I'm happy I helped."

Suddenly, they both heard mutterings from Max's room.

"Do you hear that?" Dean asked Krista and she nodded. They both crept up, peering into his open door. Max was on his knees, praying. Dean was floored. He didn't see Max as the religious type.

Krista coughed accidentally, disturbing Max. Dean got ready to run away but Max didn't get angry like he expected him to.

"Guess you caught me huh?"

Krista seemed confused. "When I asked you earlier, you said you didn't want to pray to the Gods. Said it wasn't worth it."

"I'm calmer now. I've had time to think. And I wasn't praying to the Gods."

"What were you doing then?" Dean enquired.

"I was talking to her. Apologising for what I said."

"So...you don't think she was a Cylon."

"No." Max stood up. "In my eyes, she was definitely a Cylon. But...at the same time, she obviously felt something. You can't fake emotion like that. When I confronted her, she was obviously upset. You don't see the Centurions getting like that. These human Cylons...they're obviously different."

A silence followed. All three of them were contemplating such a though. Cylons with feelings.

"Maybe we should be communicating with them" suggested Krista. "Search for peace."

Max smirked. "I don't think we're quite there yet."

"But you said..."

"I know what i said. Just because they have feelings, doesn't mean I want to talk to them." With that Max walked past Dean and Krista up to the cockpit where Marcus sat. Dean laughed.

"What?" Krista inquired.

"Out of all the things he could have said, I wasn't expecting that."

"Power's back on Galactica!" Marcus called out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mason tended to a black woman who had entered sick bay not too long ago. She had been quite badly injured but she would be fine now, once Mason had dealt with her. Just as he was finishing up, an obviously nervous man walked up behind him.

"Is it okay if I talk with her?"

Mason though he recognised him as one of the presidents main aids. The president had entered with a group moments beforehand. "Be my guest." He did wonder whether to ask about the mutiny on Colonial One but though it wasn't the best time, especially with Roslin so close. Damn, that Martha girl had made him into quite a gossip hunter. Mason watched in the corner of his eye as the couple kissed and pulled the curtain round them. He chuckled to himself, looking up as Tigh entered.

"Doc cottle's on his way. He'll be here any minute."

Mason breathed a sigh of relief. Adama would surely survive now Cottle was here. He moved over to Ishay as the President was led away by a guard. "We did it. Adama's alive."

"I know. Good job Landon."

"Good job Ishay." The pair shook hands. Suddenly, Mason realised something.

"I just realised, I don't know your first name."

Ishay looked surprised. "I suppose with all the stress...er, I'm Layne."

"Nice to meet you Layne, I'm Mason."

"Nice to meet you too." They shook hands again ans watched Colonel Tigh sit down with Adama.

"Do you think we should leave him?" Ishay asked him. "Let them have their moment."

Mason nodded. "I think it's for the best", he stated as the moved there way into sickbay to treat the other patients.


	18. Fragged

**Fragged:**

"Lords of Kobol, take these brave men into your arms. Take upon your arms the spirits of our fallen-- takeup in your arms the spirits of our fallen friends so that they may share in the everlasting life that awaits us all beyond the vale of tears. So say we all."

Logan breathed outwards as Crashdown finished the prayer. Two sets of dogtags hang on the tree-stump and Logan could hardly bear to look at them without feeling emotion well up inside of him.

"Doc? Logan?" Logan looked up to see Tyrol calling over to him and Baltar, who stood nearby. "You hear me? We're moving out." Logan nodded in response while Baltar began moaning about being called Doc. Logan smirked to himself at the mini-rant. He began following the rest of the group, catching up with Seelix.

"Did you know Tarn that well?" he asked her.

She shook her head in response. "Why should I?"

Logan shrugged. "I assumed you were assigned together for the mission. You may have known each other."

Seelix stifled back a sob as she continues to speak. "Nope, didn't meet him until yesterday." She began to cry and Logan put his arm around her in comfort.

"I don't know why I'm so upset. I hardly knew him."

Logan patted her shoulder. "It's okay to be upset."

Tyrol and Crashdown began to look at something in the distance and Logan moved ahead of Seelix, looking round to see what they were discussing. It looked like Cylon Centurions were building something.

Crashdown spoke up. "Chief, is that A..."

"A missile. They're building a missile battery."

Logan gulped. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Well, at least we know why they're not chasing us."

"Why? Why aren't they chasing us?" Baltar questioned.

Logan chose to speak. "There's no need. When that thing's build, they can fire a load of missiles whenever they want." Logan looked over at Tyrol for approval and he nodded, and so Logan continued. "They can kill everything in this valley at the push of a button!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay... let's have some now." Cottle had just entered the infirmary and Mason had never felt so relieved in his life. Cottle looked at him for answers.

"Two bullets, 9mm. This one lacerated the spleen, the other one nicked the aorta. Now, we've removed the spleen, and we thought we repaired the aorta, but—"

Ishay continued. "Over the past few hours, his B.P.'S dropped down again. It's o nly 80 over 40. And his heart rate's creeping into the 130s."

"Well you missed something." Mason sighed. Typical Cottle. "He's still hemorrhaging somewhere. We're gonna lose him unless we can stop that bleeding. Get me an A.B.G., C.B.C., And coags, and get set up for a rapid sequence intubation."

"Is he gonna make it?" Tigh asked.

"How should I know? I'm not a psychic." Mason chuckled to himself, although it probably wasn't the most appropriate moment. "Now get the hell out of here." Tigh swiftly left.

"What do you need?" Mason asked.

"Clamp. Gods, it's like you never went to medical school."

"Technically Doc, I never completed medical school."

Cottle shook his head. "I know kiddo, but you're the best we've got so try not to remind me, shut up and clamp."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan's leg began to ache as he crouched down with the rest of the group. He tried to use a tree to support him but it was of no real use. Tyrol and Crashdown were looking through binoculars at the Cylons. Logan tried to look also but from the new position it was harder to see details. Suddenlt, it seemed the Chief had spotted something.

"45 degrees east of the launcher. You see that tree stump?"

"What the hell is that?" Crashdown was obviously confused, something that Logan couldn't help but feel a little bit happy about.

" It looks like a dradis dish." Tyrol replied "At least, the Cylon version of a dradis dish. It's probably salvaged from the nose cone of the ship. They're building an anti-aircraft battery."

Cally raised a question. "Anti-aircraft? For what? There are no other aircraft around here." That was when it dawned on Logan. His worries were confirmed by the two in charge a few seconds later.

Chief Tyrol spoke first. "The Galactica's gonna send a search and rescue team. When they do, that's at least two raptors doing a low pass over the crash site. When those raptors come looking for us, risking their lives to rescue us..."

Crashdown complete the sentence "...Cylons will shoot 'em down." Logan was worried. Even if a rescue team was sent, the Cylons would make sure they couldn't reach them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I'm sorry sir, I'm not able to relay anything to you at this time."_

The man from Galactica was really starting to piss Marcus off.

"I just want to know if the people still on Kobol are alright. I only found out the crash-landed about an hour ago so forgive me if I'm a little worried for my crew member."

"_What was the crew members name again?"_

Marcus sighed. "McDalton. Logan McDalton." He had already told him times already. Just as he finished, a light flashed on the console.

"I've got another call but I'm staying on the line. When you get info, I want it."

Marcus switched line. _"Hey Marcus, it's Mason."_

"Good to hear from you. What the hell happened on Galactica."

Mason laughed. _"Gods, too much. First, the Galactica jumped to the wrong co-ordinates. The it was boarded by a load of Cylons who somehow cut the power or something like that. Plus, we had to keep Adama alive without Doc Cottle. I'm just taking a break now but we're still working on him."_

Marcus winced. "Sounds rough."

"_Frakkin' rough. What's going on with Natasha. I haven't mentioned anything yet."_

Marcus explained about what Max had done and jis suspicions. Mason was shocked. "The official line we're gonna take is she was depressed and she did the airlock herself."

"_Do you really think she was a Cylon?"_

"I really don't know. Best not to mention anything for now."

"_I've heard these new Cylons can resurrect themselves. Just rumours but...do you think we'll ever meet her again."_

Marcus wasn't sure what to answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan had been asked to look after the main position while others on Kobol surveyed the situation. After they came back, they briefed Crashdown on the details. Cally mentioned some Cylon positions while Baltar spouted some techno-babble, although Logan sensed uncertainty when the Vice-President was asked on the number of Cylons he had seen. When Crashdown asked if Baltar knew how to use a weapon, Logan's attention peaked.

"You're not suggesting we attack the Cylons?", Tyrol questioned, obviously not believing what he was hearing.

"We owe it to Socinus and Tarn to tack the frakkers out before they kill anyone else." Logan didn't know if Crashdown was the best person to trust right now. Yes, two of the crew had died but the idea of taking out the battery seemed very dangerous. The pilot continued. "We have equal numbers. We have the element of surprise. Therefore, we have the initiative. We can attack at the time and place of our choosing."

As the Chief took Crashdown aside, Baltar turned to the rest of the group. ** "**He's crazy. I'm not trained for this kind of thing. I've never fired a gun in my life."

"I haven't fired one since basic" replied Seelix while Cally mentioned she only became a knuckledragger to pay through dental school. Logan wasn't sure how confident he'd feel with her working on his teeth. Baltar questioned him on his experience.

"I went out hunting a few times with my Pop. But that was years ago, shooting at deer with a hunting rifle. I think shooting at Cylons with a pistol will be quite different."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour or so later, Crashdown had drawn a series of graphs on the ground. Logan tried to pay attention but it was hard to follow. He overhear Baltar question Tyrol about this.

"It's a five-paragraph order. It's a basic command tool. It's taught at officer candidate school. It's just not usually used this... literally in the field."

However when Baltar, began to object, the Chief quickly shot him down.

"The El-Tee's in charge. No ifs, no ands, no buts. He say we go, we go. There's no questions..."

"We've already lost two men, Chief! How many more people are we gonna lose?"

"You need to sit down. And shut up right now."

Baltar sat back down next to Logan. As Crashdown continued, Baltar leaned in to him. "They don't realise we're outsiders. They just expect us to go along with their stupid little plans." He was obviously angry and Logan decided tot ry not to fuel it. "It's as if we're just some sort of, cattlepushers."

Logan gave Baltar a confused look. "I don't usually hear slang like that from somebody of your social position." Cattlepusher was common slang amongst the farming regions of Aerolon. It was the last term he'd expect Baltar to use.

Baltar suddenly looked nervous. "Yes, well, one of my housekeepers used it...back on Caprica." Logan shrugged, thinking it wasn't the best time to give him a temper and so tried to listen to the rest of Crashdown's briefing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean wrung out the sponge before he returned it to the red patch on the dining room floor. He had already cleaned up the one that Natasha had left in the cargo area. He whistled while he worked, trying to take his mind off what had caused it. This whistling is what made Krista come and see him.

"Why are you cleaning it up? You don't need to."

Dean shrugged. "Someone has to do it. Why not me?"

Krista sat on the table. "Do you mind if I keep you company?" Dean shook his head. "Tell me what happened on Colonial One. Why did it all happen?"

Dean scrubbed as he spoke. "As far as I'm aware, one of the Vipor pilots, someone called Thrace, stole the Cylon Raider and jumped back to Caprica to get the Arrow of Apollow. Adama didn;t like this so sent his son, Captain Apollo, and Colonel Tigh onto Colonial One to arrest Roslin. In response, Roslin armed me and the press. However, at the final moment Apollo switched sides so in the end and pointed a gun at Tigh so in the end he was arrested as well as Roslin."

Krista remained silent for a few moments. "That sounds complicated."

"Tell me about it." Dean examined the patch he had been working on. "Good as new?" he questioned.

"Good enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Violet almost tripped over a box as she walked past Max's room. Annoyed, she knocked on his door.

"Max, what the frak is this box doing here. I almost broke my neck."

Max forcefully opened the door. "What is it?" Violet repeated.

"Why don't you open it."

Violet did so, only to find some women's clothes and a few bits of jewellery.

"Is this Natatsha's stuff?"

Max nodded.

"Don't you think it's a bit soon. It's been less than a day." Violet gave him a disapproving look but Max shrugged.

"If you're that bothered you take it."

Violet was shocked. "You can't just dump her stuff like this. Natasha was obiosuly close to you. You should...."

"I DON'T FRAKKIN' WANT IT."

Dean and Krista poked their head out the dining room.

"Anything wrong?" Dean asked.

"FRAK OFF!" was the reply he received "I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER, NOT AFTER WHAT SHE DID!!" Max kicked the box down the corridor and slammed his door in Violet's face. She began to pick up the stuff from the box with Dean and Krista exiting the dining room to help. They placed the box back outside Max's door. They somehow knew he would want it back there no matter what he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, cock the rifle, click the safety, open the scope. Okay, cock the rifle, click the safety, open the scope." Cally continued to check her gun.

"You okay, Cally?" Logan asked. She just nodded in response, continuing to check her gun. Logan saw how nervous the young deckhand was. She wasn't meant for this. As the group prepared for their assault the best they could, most didn't feel ready when the time came for Cally to move out, acting as bait.

However, something was wrong. More Cylons were at the launch site than expected.

"Maybe there are only five Cylons. They just changed their deployment. They brought the two that were guarding the dish down here. Now the dish is unprotected" Tyrol suggested to Crashdown.

"Gods, Chief, that dish is, like, almost a click away."

"So what? It's unprotected. We can go take it out. We don't have to take o n the whole Cylon army."

Suddenly, they were interrupted. "They're sonic booms" Logan announced to the group. "Ships just entered the atmosphere."

"It's the SAR mission. They're here. They are right up there, Chief. We gotta go. There's no time for discussion. All right, everyone, move out. It's game time. We're taking these toasters out before they kill any more of us."

Logan looked at Cally. She refused to move and he acknowledged the terror in her eyes. After a number of objections, Crashdown pulled a gun to Cally's head.

"You're going out there, Cally. You're going out there or I'm gonna blow your brains out. Right here, right now. I'm gonna count to three."

"This is crazy. This is crazy!" Seelix exclaimed.

"Put the gun down man." Logan pleaded. "Gods, this isn't right. She doesn't wanna go!"

With that the Chief pointing a gun at Crashdown. This has turned into a tense Tauronian standoff and Logan was tense at being so close.

"1..."

"Listen to me, drop you weapons."

"...2...3..."

Suddenly gun shots rang out. For a second, Logan couldn't work who had fired at who. The he looked over to see the smoke coming from the end of Baltar's gun. Crashdown fell to the ground. Without having time to contemplate what had happened, the Cylons, alerted to their position, began to shoot.

Logan ran as fast as he could but he obviously wan't fast enough. The painwas almost unbrearable as a Cylon bullet tore through his shoulder. He screamed in pain and continued to runas he sae Seelix and Tyrol both sustain injuries also. Tyrol's shot caused him to drop the missile launcher.

"Aaah! Gimme the launcher!"

Logan used his ninjured arm to reach down and grab it, throwing it to Baltar who shot a bunch of Cylons from a distance to get it to the Chief. With that, Tyrol successfully destroyed the Cylon dish.

Later, Captain Apollo asked them how Crashdown had died.

Baltar was the one who replied. "Leading the charge. He gave his life in the-- in the finest tradition of the service."

Tyrol agreed and when Apollo looked at Logan, he also nodded. There was no use badmouth ing Crashdown now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a long day but they had done it. Adama would make it.

"When will he wake up?" Tigh asked

"Knowing him, when he damn well wants to, probably." Cottle replied. He lit up a cigar as he left Tigh with him and Mason and Ishay followed.

"You did good." Cottle said, pointing to both medics. "I was half expecting you to frak things uo without me but you pulled through. I anted to thank you. Without that man this fleet would fall apart."

"Thank you, sir." Mason replied and Ishay did the same. They shook hands before Cottle relieved them.


	19. Authors Note A thank you

AN: Hi. Just felt I should post something on here to let you know that I've decided to stop writing this story. I'm really sorry to all my readers but this particular story seemed to be taking up too much of my time to write. Also, the planning of the story and trying to fit it in with the rest of the show was getting more difficult. I'd like to take this moment to thank every single one of my readers and reviewers. I did have some plot point ideas for the future and if anyone's curious to know some of them just ask in a review/PM.

I hope you all enjoyed my story and, again, thank you for reading.


End file.
